M A N T A N
by rorororonoaa
Summary: Baekhyun, si cewe cantik paripurna idaman cowo itu punya mantan dikit. Dia punya mantan tersukses, mantan terbrengsek, sama mantan terromantis. Kalo gue? Ya mantan terindah lah ehe – Park Chanyeol. Pihak yang mutusin tapi malah ga bisa berhenti mikirin pihak yang diputusin. ChanBaek fic WARN: GS!/gaje/nonbaku/gue-lo
1. Mantan Baekhyun

_rorororonoa_

 _PRESENT_

 **N**

ChanBaek

Romance

 **WARNING:** nonbaku, typo(s), EYD berantakan, gaje, kalimat sulit dicerna (?), **GENDERSWITCH** for Uke

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Halo yeoreobuuuuun. Nama gue Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Umur 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis di Universitas Seoul. Gue ini cowo yang paling di inginkan di Fakultas Ekonomi & Bisnis. Iyalah, udah tajir, keren, cakep, asik, bisa main banyak alat musik, tinggi, badan kekar, ah kalo gue sebutin satu-satu nanti malah lo pusing sendiri. Intinya gue itu cowo dambaan deh!

Kecuali kuping gue ini yang lebarnya melebihi rata-rata. Eh tapi jangan salah. Gue men-syukuri ciptaan Tuhan ini kok! Jadi manusia itu jangan sempurna banget lah. Kaya gini aja udah di kejar-kejar banyak cewe, apalagi kalo gue diciptakan sempurna coba? Lagian yah, sempurna tuh hanyalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Jadi lo lo pada jangan bilang kalo kegantengan gue ini sempurna. Dosa lo ntar!

Nah di suatu siang menjelang sore—yahh kira-kira jam 2an lah, gue, Jonghyun, Zico sama Taejoon lagi nongkrong di tempat yang biasa dipake buat anak-anak FEB buat sekedar kerja kelompok, ngobrol atau wifi-an. Tempat nongkrong ini sebelahan sama lapangan basket yang bisa dipake buat tenis juga sih. Lapangan basket ini rada ngejorok ke bawah gitu. Jadi anak-anak yang lagi nongkrong bisa nonton kalo ada pertandingan basket dari atas.

Nah kebetulan ini lagi mau ada tanding. Pantesan aja ini tempat tongkrongan tiba-tiba rame banget. Mana banyak banget wajah-wajah asing sliweran. Kampus gue lagi ada acara liga basket antar Fakultas gitu deh. Kalo ga salah fakultas gue ini mau tanding sama Fakultas Teknik. Itu fakultasnya Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong hehe

Oh. Kayanya gue belum nyeritain dia yah. Jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun. Si cantik paripurna anak Teknik Arsitek.

 _Ini gimana sih Chanyeol baru aja ngingetin malah kemakan omongan sendiri. Dosa Nyeol!_

Kalo gue sih rela deh nanggung dosa buat Baekhyun hehehe

Dia pacar gue. Iya. Tiga bulan yang lalu tapi, sekarang udah engga.

Gue yang mutusin. Gilaaaaakkkk. Keren banget yah gue bisa mutusin Baekhyun? Secara Baekhyun tuh susah banget di dapetinnya! Asli deh, gue aja dulu pedekate-innya hampir 9 bulan! Itu pedekate-nya loh. Ah gue jadi inget nih perjuangan gue buat dapetin Baekhyun.

Jadi, gue sebenernya sebelum ngajak Baekhyun pdkt, emang udah temenan sama cewe ini. Dikenalin sama sohib gue yang mana sohibnya Baekhyun juga dari SMP. Namanya Oh Sehun. Gue pacaran sama Baekhyun kalo ga salah mulai dari akhir semester kelas 11 SMA sampe pertengahan semester 3. Berarti gue sama Baekhyun udah pacaran 2,5 tahun. Wehhhh lama juga yah?

Informasi aja nih guys, sebelum gue jadian sama Baekhyun, gue tuh orangnya suka main gitu sama cewe. Gonta-ganti tiap udah bosen. Kayanya sebulan sekali deh. Maklum lah orang ganteng. Kasian cewe-cewe pada rebutan buat dapetin gue. Gue kan orangnya ga tegaan yah, jadi ya gue terima aja. Baik yah gue? Hehe makasih

Nah kalo sama Baekhyun ini asli deh gue juga ga ngerti kenapa kok awet banget yah? Lagian juga sih yah, cantiknya Baekhyun tuh ga bikin orang bosen. Dia itu perpaduan cewe imut, polos, lucu, cantik, sama ada aura _girl crush_ nya gitu.

Pas kita udah masuk kuliah, kita yang biasanya setiap saat ketemu udah jadi jarang. Apalagi kita kuliah di jurusan yang beda.

Gue juga udah nemu suasana baru. Kebayang aja deh, gue yang tadinya di sekolah suka was was gara-gara takut nyakitin Baekhyun kalo ada cewe yang nyapa, sekarang jadi bebas. Apalagi cewe-cewe FEB yang bikin beuuuuh aduhai cantik-cantiknya. _So shiny_ gitu deh _bbanjjak bbanjjak_. Gue kalo di sekolah dulu tiap ada cewe yang nyapa atau ngegodain gue, langsung gue judesin pokoknya. Takut-takut Baekhyun salah paham. Pas udah kuliah mah boro-boro, itu cewe-cewe gue ladenin! Mana temen-temen geng gue juga anaknya genit gitu sama cewe. Makin-makin deh.

Makanya gue mutusin Baekhyun juga karena gue rasa, gue udah ga mau lagi ada ikatan. Gue pengen sebebas-bebasnya. Gue kangen Chanyeol si _playboy_ yang dulu, sebelum gue kenal Baekhyun. Dan 3 bulan kemarin, gue udah macarin lima cewe! Hahaha keren ga tuh?

Oke. Balik lagi obrolan pertandingan basket putri antara FEB sama FT. Gue celingak-celinguk nyari-nyari Baekhyun. Tapi gue yakin Baekhyun ga bakalan kesini. Karena…ya iyalah dia kan bukan anak basket hehe. Cuma kalo ga salah temennya yang dari Cina itu anak basket. Kalo ingetan gue bener, seenggaknya Baekhyun pasti dateng kesini buat nyuporterin temennya itu. Lumayan deh, udah lama ga ketemu. Kangen. Hehe

Baru aja gue mikirin, eh gue nemu wajah yang ga asing. Iya! Itu temennya Baekhyun yang dari Cina!

Bukan Baekhyun loh. Gue ga sejodoh itu sama dia. Buktinya kita udahan dan gue udah seneng sama status gue sekarang : gonta ganti cewe.

Mau ngatain gue bajingan? Yah ga boleh lah. Ini tuh udah naluri cowo. Emang lo yakin cowo yang lo pacarin sekarang setia setengah mati gitu ke elo? Yakin deh seratus persen, secantik apapun lo, cowo bakalan kegoda sama cewe cantik yang lain! Karena cowo emang ga pernah ngerasa cukup!

Makanya gue putusin Baekhyun. Karena gue udah bosen setia. Paham?

Oke balik lagi (lagi).

Jadi temennya Baekhyun itu gue lupa namanya. Seinget gue Baekhyun manggil dia Lulu. Nah tapi kok Baekhyun nya ga ada yah?

"Yeol, Yeol!" Jonghyun nepuk-nepuk pundak gue, "Itu bukannya temennya Baekhyun yah? Wehhh ada yang bakal ketemu sama mantannya nih!"

"Tapi dari tadi Baekhyun kok ga keliatan yah?" tanya Taejoon yang dari tadi kepalanya goyang-goyang kaya nyari-nyari sesuatu.

Ini temen-temen gue kayanya bisa tau persis apa yang gue pikirin kali yah?

"Jangan-jangan dia ga mau kesini gara-gara takut ketemu lo Yeol! Hahahaha." Kata Zico sambil ketawa ngejek. Ngejek Baekhyun maksudnya.

Gue langsung nyeringai denger omongan Zico. Iya yah, Baekhyun kan pihak yang diputusin. Apalagi gue mutusinnya kaya gitu. Ga berani paling liat muka gue. Secara dia masih cinta hahaha

Gue merasa bangga.

"Ga mungkin lah. Baekhyun ga mungkin kaya gitu."

Omongan Jonghyun seketika bikin seringaian gue ilang. Apaan sih ini orang.

Di satu sisi pertandingan basket putri pun dimulai.

"Lo kaya yang ga tau Baekhyun aja Yeol. Lo kira dia masih jomblo gara-gara ga bisa _move on_ dari lo?"

Ngomong-ngomong Jonghyun ini satu-satunya temen _squad_ disini yang satu SMA sama gue. Jadi dia kenal juga sama Baekhyun.

"Lo tau sendiri Baekhyun orangnya hati-hati milih cowo buat pacaran. Makanya mantannya dikit padahal banyak banget yang naksir. Rentang waktu antara mantan ke mantannya yang lain juga lama. Cuma Baekhyun ga beruntung aja punya mantan kaya lo."

"Sialan lo." Dan temen-temen gue Cuma bisa ketawa.

Setelah ketawa mereka berhenti, akhirnya kita fokus liat pertandingan yang rame banget ini. Iyalah FEB lawan FT. Fakultas yang isinya anak-anak hits. Apalagi itu anak FT banyak banget _supporter_ -nya. Mana kebanyakan cowo-cowo semua lagi. Ga homo kan yah?

Lagi fokus-fokusnya nonton pertandingan, tiba-tiba si Taejoon nyeletuk, "Kayanya ini pertandingan ga _fair_ gitu. Ya ga sih?"

Jonghyun yang disebelah gue ngangguk-ngangguk, "Iya. Keliatan banget itu di anak FT cuma si temennya Baekhyun aja yang jago. Yang lainnya biasa aja."

"Tapi tim basket kita juga ga jago-jago banget. Di atas tim basket FT tapi di bawah kemampuan temen Baekhyun juga." Tambah gue.

"Kalo kaya gini sih tim basket FEB bakalan menang nih hahahaha" si Zico ketawa keras banget. Emang sih ini anak satu suka banget ngerendahin orang lain.

Kita kembali nontonin pertandingan basket. Sesekali kedenger suara _supporter-supporter_ nyorakin tim masing-masing. Yah sebenarnya lebih ramean sorakan anak FT, kebanyakan cowo sih. Kayanya _fanboy_ si orang Cina temennya Baekhyun ini mah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yeol," Taejoon lagi-lagi orang pertama yang bikin kita ga jadi fokus nonton pertandingan, "Lo ga nyari Baekhyun? Barangkali dia nonton kesini."

Sebelum gue jawab, si Zico udah motong duluan, "Kan udah gue bilang itu cewe ga bakalan berani ketemu Chanyeol. Apalagi di FEB, bakalan jadi perhatian banget deh sama cewe-cewe sini. Apalagi mantan-mantannya Chanyeol."

Bener juga sih. Kalo Baekhyun kesini, nanti mantan-mantan dan cewe-cewe yang naksir gue—yang mana sangat bertebaran di FEB, bakalan ngeliatin Baekhyun sinis. Hmm kayanya sih bakalan seru.

Terus gue denger Jonghyun ketawa pelan, "Jangan salah sangka Co. Baekhyun itu bukan tipe cewe yang gampang kemakan omongan. Apalagi kalo takut ketemu sama mantan" si Jonghyun malah ngelirik ke gue dengan sindirannya, "Yakin deh gue, Baekhyun bakalan kesini. Tunggu aja."

Ya emang sih, Baekhyun itu ga kaya cewe-cewe yang lain. Baekhyun, si cewe cantik paripurna idaman cowo itu punya mantan dikit. Dia punya mantan tersukses, mantan terbrengsek sama mantan terromantis. Kalo gue? Ya mantan terindah lah ehe

Nih yah gue kasih tau. Baekhyun itu pacaran terlamanya sama gue. Gue sih ngerasanya yah, di antara mantan-mantannya dia yang lain, Baekhyun paling ngerasa nyaman itu sama gue. Bagi dia, gue udah kaya pacar, sahabat, kakak, kadang adek juga. Bahkan orang tua kita udah saling kenal. Segitu banget yah?

Informasi aja nih, ibunya Baekhyun itu udah meninggal dari dia kecil. Dia tinggal sama ayah sama adeknya cowo yang masih SMA. Itu bikin Baekhyun punya jiwa keibuaan juga. Dewasa deh pokoknya. Apalagi dia harus ngurus adeknya yang bandel.

Makanya Baekhyun itu deket banget sama Mama gue. Mama gue sih nyuruh Baekhyun buat nganggep dia kaya ibu sendiri soalnya dia tuh sayaaaaaang banget sama Baekhyun. Kayanya sih lebih sayang Baekhyun daripada anaknya sendiri. Gue sih belum bilang ke dia kalo gue sama Baekhyun udah putus. Semoga aja ga ketauan. Kalo dia sampe tau, bisa-bisa gue diusir dari rumah.

Emang sih Baekhyun ini gampang banget disukai sama orang-orang. Kayanya sih ga ada yang ga suka sama Baekhyun. Soalnya dia bener-bener gemesin banget!

.

.

 _Gue lagi jalan cepet menuju kelas Baekhyun setelah gue liat di kantin ga ada batang idungnya. Biasanya kalo lagi istirahat gini dia bakalan nunggu gue, Sehun sama Jongin di meja. Tapi tadi ga ada. Gue tanya temen sekelasnya, Seulgi, Baekhyun lagi dimana. Terus di jawab masih di kelas. Makanya ini gue cepet-cepet datengin ke kelasnya._

 _Dan ternyata bener, Baekhyun lagi di kelasnya. Tapi aneh, wajahnya dia tenggelamin di meja terus dua tangannya meluk perutnya sendiri. Aduh, Baekhyun gue kenapa?_

 _Akhirnya gue samperin terus duduk di kursi depan Baekhyun sambil ngadep ke dia, "Sayang? Kenapa? Hm?" gue elus-elus rambutnya yang wangi stroberi._

 _Dia ngangkat kepalanya pelan, ngeliatin wajahnya yang kusut sambil ngerucutin bibirnya. Gemes banget sih!_

 _Baekhyun jawab pertanyaan gue dengan menggeleng lemah terus nundukkin wajahnya lagi. Seketika gue panik._

" _Hei," gue deketin kepala gue sampe di depan kepalanya masih ngusap-ngusap rambutnya, "Kamu kenapa? Lagi ga sehat? Ke UKS yuk."_

 _Tangan Baekhyun ngedorong kepala gue biar ngejauh dari kepalanya, "Ihhh berisik deh. Pergi sana."_

 _Lah, gue malah diusir. Dijudesin lagi. Tapi gue balik lagi ngedeketin kepela sampe hidung gue nyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Ah gila wangi banget sih rambutnya. Jadi pengen gusel-gusel._

" _Sayangnya aku kok gitu? Kenapa sih?"_

 _Oke pertanyaan gue ga dijawab. Saking gemesnya, akhirnya gue gusel-gusel hidung gue di rambutnya. "Baekhyuuuun?"_

" _Aku gapapa Chanyeooooool." Akhirnya Baekhyun ngangkat kepalanya yang ngebikin muka kita dekeeeeet banget. Dagu kita sama-sama nyentuh meja. Saling hadapan-hadapan._

" _Kalo gapapa terus kenapa wajah kamu pucat gitu, Sayang?" tangan gue keangkat buat ngusap dahi dia yang mulai keringetan._

 _Dia masih ngeliatin gue dengan wajah bingung._

" _Masih ga mau jawab?"_

 _Dia masih diem._

" _Baekhyun Sayaaaaaaang."_

" _Aku lagi haid."_

 _Sekarang gue yang diem._

" _Ga mau ngomong nih?"_

 _Gue masih diem._

" _Yaudah." Baekhyun yang mau nundukkin kepalanya segera gue tahan dengan ibu jari & telunjuk gue di dagunya._

" _Ih dasar cewe lagi haid. Ngambekan banget sih." Gue gemes sendiri sampe neken dagunya._

 _Baekhyun makin cemberut, "Yaudah sana pergi. Ga butuh kamu."_

" _Jangan gitu cantiiiikkkk." Tangan gue pindah nyubit pipinya yang_ chubby _. Baekhyun langsung ngasih_ deathglare _yang ga mempan sama sekali. "Yaudah. Kamu mau makan apa? Aku beliin ke kantin yah. Kita makan disini aja." Kata gue sambil ngerapihin anak-anak rambut Baekhyun._

" _Emmm…" Baekhyun gigitin bibirnya sambil lirik-lirik ke gue. Ini cewe kenapa sih, ga usah goda-goda gitu deh. Ga ngapa-ngapain juga udah kegoda kok sama kamu hehe_

" _Hm? Mau apa?"_

 _Baekhyun ragu-ragu buat ngomong, "Kalo kamu beliin aku roti Jepang mau ga?"_

" _Hah? Roti Jepang? Emang di kantin ada yang kaya gitu yah?"_

 _Baekhyun ngerucutin bibirnya, "Ihhhh maksudnya tuh bukan makanan Nyeoool."_

" _Terus apa dong?"_

 _Baekhyun muterin bola matanya, "Roti yang diperluin buat cewe haid, Sayaaaaang."_

 _Oh. God. Siapapun tolong bersihin kotoran di telinga gue. Karena gue kayanya lagi conge._

" _Ga mau yah?" Baekhyun semakin menarik bibirnya. Ngambek._

" _Baek, serius kamu mau minta beliin aku itu?" tanya gue takut-takut telinga gue ga beneran conge._

" _Sama susu stroberi tambah kimbap deh."_

" _Bukan gitu Sayaaaaang."_

" _Kan kamu bisa minta tolong ke yang lain Nyeol. Maintain ke Seulgi, atau Joohyun atau siapa deh."_

 _Gue masih ragu buat ngeiyain._ Hell. _Kalo gue minta ke temen-temennya Baekhyun itu, tetep aja deh, yakin diledek sama mereka._

" _Chaaaan cepet deh. Keburu meluber nanti."_

 _Oke. Sekarang wajah gue yang pucat ngebayangin Baekhyun ehem bocor. Terpaksa deh ini mah._

" _Iya deh. Tapi ada syaratnya yah."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Gue nyeringai terus ngecup bibirnya cepet dan langsung kabur pas denger teriakan Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeooool! Ini di sekolah!"_

.

.

Ya gitu deh satu dari sekian momen masa-masa gue pacaran sama Baekhyun. Dulu di SMA gue sama Baekhyun ini emang terkenal banget. Orang-orang nyebutnya _relationship goals_. Iyalah, si mantan terindah gituloh.

Tapi sebelum gue, sebenarnya Baekhyun ini udah punya _relationship goals_ yang lain. Iya. Mantannya sebelum gue. Mereka jadian dari Baekhyun kelas 9 SMP. Namanya Shim Changmin. Dia kakak kelas kita. Jadi Baekhyun kelas 10 SMA, Kak Changmin kelas 12 SMA. Mereka putus karena ga mau ngalamin yang namanya _long distance relationship_. Jadi Kak Changmin dapet beasiswa kuliah di Jerman gitu pas lulus SMA.

Pas mereka pacaran, gue temenan sama Baekhyun. Udah gue ceritain sebelumnya kalo gue dikenalin sama Sehun. Jadi Sehun sama Baekhyun ini sahabatan dari SMP. Pas masuk SMA, gue, Sehun sama Jongin sekelas. Baekhyun di kelas lain. Tapi Baekhyun banyak ngabisin waktunya sama Kak Changmin, jadi gue ga terlalu deket gitu sama Baekhyun.

Cuma gue udah naksir Baekhyun dari awal Sehun kenalin. Siapa sih yang ga terkesan sama cewe dengan _shape_ bibir unik kaya dia? Cantik lagi. Tapi gue cukup tau diri dengan statusnya dia pacaran sama Kak Changmin. Apalagi mereka terkenal banget. Ya iyalah, secara Kak Changmin tiap hari naruh bunga di lokernya Baekhyun. Bikin perayaan _anniversary_ pake video yang isinya temen-temen Baekhyun—termasuk guru-gurunya—dan muterin videonya pas pensi. Belum lagi suka ngelontarin kalimat-kalimat puitis gitu. Romantis banget yah?

Dia Shim Changmin. Mantan terromantisnya Baekhyun.

Sebelum Kak Changmin dan setelah mantan pertama, kata Sehun sih ada yang deketin Baekhyun juga tapi baru gebetan. Bentar, gue lupa namanya siapa.

"WOY!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang bikin _squad_ gue terlonjak kaget. Eh ternyata tersangkanya orang yang baru aja gue omongin.

"Bangsat lo Hun!" Zico udah hampir mau nonjok Sehun beneran. Pelakunya cuma nyengir-nyengir ga jelas.

"Lagian serius amat. Seru yah pertandingannya?" Sehun ikut gabung dengan duduk di sebelah gue. Misahin gue sama Taejoon yang tadinya duduk sebelahan.

"Seru. Imbang soalnya. Ga ada yang bisa ngeprediksi yang menang siapa." Jawab Taejoon. Gue sih ga bisa jawab. Soalnya gue daritadi bengong, ga merhatiin. "Tumben lo kesini. Ga mungkin cuma pengen nonton tanding basket yang bukan dari fakultas lo kan?"

Jangan salah _guys_. Muka-muka datar kaya gini, Sehun itu calon dokter.

"Engga. Gue kesini nganterin Baekhyun."

"Tuh kan apa gue bilang!" teriak Jonghyun bikin gue kaget. Elah Jong, mantannya siapa yang heboh siapa. "Pasti Baekhyun kesini. Nah Baekhyun nya kemana?" Makasih Jong sudah mewakilkan pertanyaan itu. Kalo gue yang nanya pasti udah diledek abis-abisan.

"Dia ke kamar mandi dulu katanya." Jawab Sehun sambil ngangkat bahunya.

Sehun ini emang temen deket Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun nonjok gue sampe babak belur pas tahu gue mutusin sohibnya itu. Ga tau deh kenapa kita bisa temenan lagi, tapi Sehun bilang gue harus bilang makasih ke Baekhyun karena mau maafin gue yang kata Sehun gue ini cowo brengsek.

Tapi sebenernya, Baekhyun tuh pernah punya cowo yang lebih brengsek lagi dari gue. Gue lanjut cerita aja yah. Jadi sebelum Kak Changmin, Baekhyun pernah di deketin sama cowo namanya siapa yah. Pokoknya akhirannya Per-Per gitu deh. Gue juga tau ini diceritain Sehun.

Mereka ga sampe jadian, baru gebetan doang. Baekhyun ga tahan sama cowo ini soalnya posesif banget orangnya. Posesif dalam artian disini sampe nyakitin Baekhyun. Dia sampe pernah ditampar gara-gara ketauan jalan bareng sama Sehun. Jahat banget yah?

Dari sana Baekhyun ga mau lagi liat muka cowo itu. Udah dianggap angin lalu deh. Mungkin sampe ga mau ngakuin kalo cowo itu pernah kenal atau bahkan deket sama Baekhyun. Haha. Sukurin aja sih.

Itulah si Per-Per. Mantan gebetan Baekhyun yang brengsek.

"Yeol." Sehun manggil.

"Uy."

"Pinjem hp lo dong. Hp gue mati nih mau ngehubungi si Jongin."

Gue ngeluarin hp dari saku celana _jeans_ gue terus ngasih ke Sehun, "Nih."

Nah, sekarang gue mau ceritain tentang mantan tersukses nya Baekhyun. Kenapa tersukses? Karena dia masih deket sama Baekhyun. Masih sering main sama Baekhyun. Masih sayang-sayangan sama Baekhyun. Masih pergi kemana-mana sama Baekhyun. Dan masih bisa memiliki Baekhyun meski statusnya udah mantan.

Iya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan orang yang sekarang lagi mainin hp gue.

Oh Sehun.

Mantan pertama Baekhyun sekaligus cinta pertama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hahaha ff gaje lagi :D

Gue bikin non baku lagi hiks. Ga tau yah kalo non baku tuh ngalir gitu aja. Kalo baku kadang mikir, ih kata2nya pas ga yah? Bikin pusing yang baca ga yah?

Ini ff pertama gue yang pake bahasa non baku. Ga tau deh berhasil apa engga hoho

Lagian ini emang iseng2 gue aja sih ehe

Btw guys, kalo misalkan Ada yang kesinggung tentang masalah fakultas2an gitu. Maapin roro yak! Itu murni cuma jokes aja hehe

Yaudah. Gitu aja. Bye guys! Review pls :D


	2. Si Cantik Baekhyun

.

.

.

 _rorororonoaa_

.

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

Tenang. Tenang.

Lo semua pasti pada kaget yah?

Haha. Sama.

Gue juga.

Soalnya gue juga ga diceritain sama Baekhyun atau Sehun kalo mereka pernah pacaran. Bahkan gue taunya pas gue sama Baekhyun udah pacaran. Parah banget kan?

Waktu itu pertama kali kita berantem yang bener-bener hebat banget. Kalo bukan karena gue yang cinta banget sama Baekhyun (pas dulu) atau mungkin emang karena gue orangnya pemaaf, gue bisa aja kali putus sama Baekhyun.

Akhirnya dijelasin lah kalo Baekhyun sama Sehun ini sebenernya ga bener-bener pacaran. Ga tau deh maksud mereka tuh gimana. Mungkin bisa dibilang cinta monyet kali yah?

Jadi pas masuk SMP, mereka itu sekelas dan duduknya sebelahan gitu. Baekhyun sama Sehun sama-sama ngerasa klik, jadi kemana-mana berdua terus. Nempel kaya perangko. Temen-temen sekelas mereka juga pada jodohin. Cocok banget katanya. Diliatnya manis aja gitu.

Jadianlah mereka. Tapi Cuma 3 bulan.

Pas lagi pacaran, mereka ngerasa beda. Hubungan sahabatan yang tadinya deket, sering becanda, ga ada jaim-jaimnya tiba-tiba jadi canggung. Kaya pengen keliatan baik aja di depan pacar, padahal biasanya urakan.

Maklum kali yah, pertama kali pacaran jadi pengen keliatan menawan gitu. Asik.

Karena ngerasa hubungan mereka ga sehat, mereka pun putus. Tapi Sehun tetep nempel sama Baekhyun, ngejaga Baekhyun dari marabahaya cowo brengsek yang nyakitin dia.

 _Iya. Kaya lo Nyeol._

Etdah. Perasaan sakitnya Baekhyun ga sebanding sama perasaan seneng dia pas pacaran sama gue. Jadi jangan samakan gue dengan cowo brengsek. Ya tapi kalo dikit gapapa sih. Ehe.

Makanya baik Baekhyun sama Sehun ga pernah nyeritain hubungan mereka ke siapapun. Karena bagi mereka itu bukan pacaran yang 'beneran'.

Ya tapi gue tetep was was sih. Iyalah, mereka kemana-mana berdua, kemungkinan buat balikan besar bruh. Mana muka Sehun juga ga jelek-jelek amat lagi—masih kalah sama gue sih yah.

Tapi Baekhyun pernah ngomong kaya gini.

" _Udah deh Nyeol. Bagi aku, Sehun itu Cuma masa lalu. Dia ga bener-bener aku suka. Itu Cuma cinta monyet. Dan sekarang kita sahabatan. Lagian aku juga bukan tipe cewe yang balikan sama mantannya kok. Bagi aku, mantan itu sebuah kesalahan, dan aku ga bakalan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kamu percaya kan sama aku?"_

Gitu kata Baekhyun.

Ya jadi udah deh. Kita akhirnya baikan. Tapi abis darisana gue minta Baekhyun biar ga jalan berdua lagi sama Sehun. Sekalipun dia minta ijin dulu ke gue. Gue juga minta Baekhyun buat cariin Sehun pacar yang waktu itu lagi jomblo ngenes. Akhirnya Sehun dicomblangin ke temen sekelasnya Baekhyun, namanya Bae Joohyun. Mereka sempet deket sih, tapi ga sampe jadian karena ngerasa ga cocok.

Di tengah-tengah pertandingan babak pertama, tiba-tiba anak-anak cowo teknik teriak makin heboh. Gila, udah kaya wota aja.

Dan gue tahu alasan mereka teriak-teriak heboh kaya fanboy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena...

MANTAN GUE.

BYUN BAEKHYUN!

IYA MANTAN GUE! YANG CANTIK PARIPURNA. ADA DI FAKULTAS GUE!

"Loh? Baekhyun?" najis, ini si Taejoon manggil mantan cantik gue pake nada sok akrab gitu, "Dia...main basket?"

Sehun Cuma ngangguk pelan sambil ngetik di hp gue, "Iya, katanya sih tadi anak-anak BEM FT pada minta Baekhyun buat tanding basket. Soalnya lagi kekurangan orang."

"Dia bisa main emang?" tanya si Zico.

Terus si Sehun ngangkat kepalanya sambil nyeringai, "Liat aja."

Mukanya Sehun udah kaya mau pamer njir. Kaya bilang gini, _Liatin nih. Cewe gue bakalan bikin cowo-cowo disini pada klepek-klepek. Cewe-cewe FEB kalah pokoknya!_

Kalo gue masih pacaran sama Baekhyun mah, gue yang pamer kali.

Tapi serius deh. Baekhyun itu jago banget olahraga. Liat aja bentuk badannya yang bahenol tapi masih keliatan ramping. Gimana yang gue jelasinnya?

Intinya dia itu tipe cewe yang punya badan sehat. Kalo kata cewe mah _body goals_ banget. Ditambah muka Baekhyun yang perpaduan cantik, imut, lucu, manis dan...seksi.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun gue—ralat—yang pernah dimiliki sama gue, ngeliatin kulitnya yang putih!

Aduh Baek, serius deh. Kamu kalo mau pamer punya pacar baru ke aku gapapa, tapi jangan pamer kemolekan & keindahan badan kamu please :(

Liat aja, dia pake baju basket yang emang longgar. Yakin gue kalo dia duduk itu betisnya keliatan dari depan.

"Baekhyun cantik banget yah." Si Taejoon nyeletuk.

Terus gue cepet-cepet noleh ke dia. Muka dia udah kaya orang kena hipnotis, ga kedip-kedip. Sama kaya si Zico. Ini cowo satu kemakan omongan sendiri kayanya. Liat aja matanya udah ada kelap-kelipnya, itu mulut juga mangap terus. Yakin gue bentar lagi air liurnya keluar.

Kagum sama Baekhyun yah? Mantan gue gitu.

Dan ternyata bukan Cuma sohib-sohib gue yang ngeliatin Baekhyun kagum. cowo-cowo FEB pada merhatiin Baekhyun semua! Gila-gilaaa. Pada kampungan banget sih? Liat cewe secantik Baekhyun sampe segitunya.

Meski gue dulu pas pertama kali ketemu Baekhyun kaya gitu juga sih. Hehe.

Eh tiba-tiba Baekhyun ngiket rambutnya ke atas, asal-asalan dan bikin anak-anak rambut sama rambut sisi depannya dibiarin gitu aja.

Oh terus itu tulang selangkanya ga nahaaaaan.

Nih gue kasih tau. Tulang selangka punya nya Baekhyun itu nonjol & tegas, jadi kesannya itu seksi banget kalo diliatin. Apalagi kalo leher bajunya rendah gitu. Ya Tuhaaaan gue pengen banget nutupin tulang selangkanya :(

Dan cowo-cowo teknik makin histeris, termasuk temen-temen gue.

"Gila, gue ga tau Baekhyun cantik & seksi abis! Gue pacarin mau ga yah dia?"

Gue pengen nonjok itu muka si Zico, tapi kepala dia udah ditabok Sehun duluan, "Enak aja! Langkahi gue dulu baru lo bisa deketin Baekhyun!"

WOYYYYY. ITU KALIMAT GUEEEEE!

Tapi nyadar diri sih, gue kan mantannya Baekhyun yak. Kalo gue bilang kaya gitu bisa dihina sama geng gue ini mah.

Duh kok jadi so sad gini sih :(

Anak-anak teknik mulai ngegodain Baekhyun dengan siulan dan teriakan-teriakan ngasih semangat. Terus Baekhyun noleh ke arah mereka dan kasih senyum manis bikin cowo-cowo itu tambah kenceng teriakannya.

APAAN NIH? KENAPA BAEKHYUN JADI KAYA GINI?!

Sebenernya Baekhyun itu dari jaman dulu suka digodain cowo. Tapi Baekhyun nya cuek, malah kesannya judes banget kalo ada cowo yang godain dia.

TAPI YANG BARUSAN ITU APA? BAEKHYUN SENYUMIN BALIK?!

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun nya Chanyeol kenapa jadi kaya gini? :(

Liat kamu senyumin banyak cowo aja udah kaya gini, gimana kalo kamu mesra sama cowo lain di depan aku?

Loh. Kok gue jadi melow.

Engga. Chanyeol kuat. Chanyeol ganteng. Chanyeol banyak yang suka.

Baekhyun mulai pemanasan, ngerenggangin otot-ototnya. Heran aja yah, Baekhyun itu punya badan yang bagus, ada ototnya meski samar-samar. Tapi itu pipi kenapa masih aja tembem? Gue dulu suka unyel-unyel itu pipi saking gemesnya

Biasanya kalo lagi cemberut itu pipi making ngembang. Atau kalo lagi ketawa & senyum manissssss banget, pipinya keangkat terus matanya ngebentuk bulan sabit. Jangan lupa bentuk bibir dia yang lucu abis.

Aduh. Jadi kangen Baekhyun.

Akhirnya babak pertama selesai dengan tim FEB lebih unggul 12 poin. Masing-masing tim dikasih waktu istirahat sambil nyusun strategi. Kayanya sih Baekhyun main pas babak kedua.

Gue makin ga sabar liat Baekhyun main basket.

Setelah 10 menit istirahat, kedua tim mulai masuk ke lapangan lagi dan ngambil posisi masing-masing.

Baekhyun ada di tengah, dimana bola basket bakalan dilempar ke atas. Wajah dia udah serius. Lucu deh kalo udah kaya gitu.

Akhirnya peluit dibunyikan dan permainan dimulai. Baekhyun langsung loncat dan ngeraih bolanya terus segera men- _dribble_ dan melakukan _passing_ ke rekannya.

"Udah lama nih ga liat Baekhyun main basket."

Tiba-tiba ada yang nyeletuk di belakang gue, tepatnya antara gue sama Sehun. Gue langsung noleh ke belakang dan liat si Jongin sambil ngerutin dahi gue.

"Ngapain lo disini?"

Jongin balik natap gue tajem, "Emang kenapa? Ga boleh?"

Gue muter bola mata gue sementara Sehun cekikikan, "Yeeee bukan gitu. Lo kan bentar lagi mau debut, entar kalo ada yang kenal sama lo gimana?"

Jadi guys, temen gue si Jongin ini ga kuliah. Dia mau fokus sama latihan dia di agensi. Keitung telat sih emang buat orang seumuran dia tapi baru debut sekarang, tapi Jongin ini emang orangnya ga gampang nyerah. Lagian kalo ga di debutin sayang banget, nge _dance_ nya keren abis. Bertalenta cuyy.

Meski dia belum _official_ debut, tapi dia udah nangkring di _teaser_. Orang ini nongol di semua _teaser_ yang bejibun itu. Ga ngerti deh maksudnya apa rilis _teaser_ banyak kaya gitu. Makanya kemungkinan besar si Jongin udah banyak yang kenal, udah punya fans. Takutnya kalo kesini malah bikin keributan. Ga jadi debut deh. Kan kasian.

Temen yang perhatian yah gue tuh.

"Tenang aja, ini kan gue udah pake topi, _hoodie_ sama masker. Jadi ga ada yang bisa ngenalin gue deh."

"Kalo kaya gitu mah malah narik perhatian kali Jong!" kata Sehun ga nyantai, gue ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sama yang diomongin Sehun.

"Udah, udah. Mending lo lo pada lanjut nonton aja deh. Tuh tim nya FT udah mau ngejar skornya tim FEB."

Weh, bener juga kata si Jonghyun. Tim FT udah mulai bisa ngembaliin keadaan. Dan gue denger teriakan 'Xi Luhan' & 'Byun Baekhyun' makin kenceng. Terutama nama yang kedua.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Gila, itu spanduk-spanduk tulisan nama Baekhyun kapan datengnya deh? Perasaan terakhir gue liat belum ada itu spanduk. Ternyata fans nya Baekhyun banyak juga yah.

Bukannya gue baru nyadar apa gimana. Seperti yang gue jelasin tadi, Baekhyun itu kalo ada yang godain langsung dia judesin. Jadi emang pas SMA ga ada yang kaya gini, fansnya diem-dieman gitu. Jadi ga ketauan seberapa banyak fans yang Baekhyun punya.

Dan gue ga nyangka bakalan sebanyak ini. kesannya Baekhyun emang cantik banget. Pantes buat dikagumi. Pantes buat dicintai. Pantes buat direbutin cowo-cowo ganteng.

Kok mulai timbul percikan rasa menyesal yah.

Dan tiba-tiba teriakan anak-anak FT makin kenceng pas Baekhyun masukkin bolanya ke ring.

"BAEKHYUN KEREN!"

"BAEKHYUN CANTIK BANGET SIH!"

"BAEKHYUN JADI PACAR AKU MAU GAAAA?!"

"I LOVE YOU BAEKHYUN!"

Sebenernya gue lagi nonton pertandingan basket apa lagi nonton konser sih?!

Tapi gue liat Baekhyun ga nanggepin teriakan-teriakan yang ditujuin buat dia dan tetep fokus sama pertandingannya. Pas mereka lagi fokus sama bola basket yang bakalan dilempar dari tim FEB yang lagi bingung mau lempar ke siapa, tiba-tiba ada yang teriak—

"KAK BAEKHYUN CANTIK! NOTICE AKU PLEASE!"

di saat orang-orang lagi hening & fokus sama pertandingan!

Sontak semua orang yang lagi nonton nyari sumber teriakan itu. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nolehin kepalanya. Terus senyum ke cowo yang teriak tadi. Senyum manis. Senyum yang bikin matanya jadi kaya bulan sabit. Terus dia ngelambai-in tangannya ke cowo itu. Abis itu fokus lagi ke pertandingannya kaya ga terjadi apa-apa.

BAEKHYUUUUUNNNNNNN :(

KENAPA HARUS LO TANGGEPIN? KENAPA LO SENYUMIN? KENAPA TANGAN LO DADAH-DADAH GITU KE DIA? DAN KENAPA HATI GUE SAKIT HATI?

GUE GA MUNGKIN NYESEL PUTUS SAMA BAEKHYUN KAN INI?!

:(

Akhirnya tim FT mulai bisa mengungguli skornya tim FEB. Ga heran sih soalnya _teamwork_ nya tim FT kompak banget. Apalagi Baekhyun sama Luhan. Dan _supporter_ FT makin rame. Yang bikin nyesek, anak-anak FEB yang lagi pada nonton juga mulai muji-muji kecantikan, kemolekan dan kelihaian Baekhyun main basket.

Duh gue pengen udahan aja nontonnya. Ga kuat _bro_ gue ternyata udah ngelepas cewe semacam Baekhyun :(

Di saat tim FT udah unggul jauh, keliatan tim dari fakultas gue udah mulai ketar-ketir. Muka-mukanya udah frustasi banget ngadepin timnya FT. sampe akhirnya di tiga perempat pertandingan temennya Baekhyun, Luhan, ke(di)dorong sama salah satu pemain tim FEB.

"Woy! Apaan tuh?!" teriak Taejoon pas liat Luhan jatuh keras banget. Dasar Taejoon, kayanya dia udah di pihak tim FT deh.

"Anjir mainnya kotor" Jongin.

"Parah. Parah." Sehun.

"Kasian itu jatohnya keras banget." Jonghyun.

"Diajarin si Zico ini mah." Akhirnya gue ikutan komentar.

"Sialan lo!"

Anak-anak FT mulai nyurakin tim nya FEB gara-gara (kayanya) sengaja ngedorong Luhan.

Sementara Baekhyun nyamperin temennya itu yang masih terkapar di lapangan dengan tampang panik diikuti temen-temennya yang lain.

Tim medis yang emang bersiaga selama pertandingan nyamperin Luhan dan nuntun dia ke pinggir lapangan. Kayanya sih kakinya terkilir gitu sampe ga bisa jalan sendiri.

Dan disana, Baekhyun ngeliatin Luhan yang dipapah dengan raut wajah khawatir. Terus dia noleh ke tim FEB. Dia ngeliatin muka pemain-pemain tim FEB satu-satu penuh emosi kaya mau nelen hidup-hidup.

 _Sayang_ , kamu ga kenapa-kenapa kan?

"Wah, bahaya nih menyolot emosi tuan puteri." Kata si Jongin.

Taejoon kaget denger perkataan Jongin, "Emang Baekhyun orangnya emosian yah?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil ngelipet tangan di depan dada. Wajah dia keliatan serius, "Baekhyun suka nempatin kepentingan orang lain di atas dibanding dia sendiri. Dia bakalan ngebales siapapun yang udah nyakitin orang-orang terdekatnya."

"Jadi….Baekhyun bakalan ngedorong pemain tim FEB gitu?"

"Baekhyun. Bukan. Orang. yang kaya. gitu." Kata gue penuh penekanan.

Semua temen-temen gue noleh ke arah gue kaget. Ga percaya gue tiba-tiba ngomong kaya gitu.

Bodo amat anjir. Ga peduli lagi kalo temen geng gue bakal ngeledek gue abis-abisan. Lagian nada ngomong gue udah kaya nahan emosi. Ga bakal berani ngeledek mereka.

Abisnya kesel banget gue, Baekhyun di samain sama orang licik kaya gitu. Baekhyun ga bakal make cara kotor gitu bangsat!

Gue bisa liat Sehun nyeringai sambil liatin gue, "Ya, Baekhyun bakalan bales dengan _cara Baekhyun_."

Akhirnya pertandingan dimulai lagi. Posisi Luhan diganti sama yang lain. Tapi ga setara sama kemampuan Luhan dan itu bikin tim FT kewalahan.

Ditambah tim FEB kayanya ga Cuma nargetin Luhan buat disingkirin.

BRUK

Baekhyun jatuh dengan lutut yang nyentuh tanah duluan.

BRENGSEK! YANG BIKIN STRATEGI KAYA GINI SIAPA SIH?!

Tapi Baekhyun berdiri lagi sambil ngasih kode OK ke wasit dan pertandingan dilanjutin lagi.

"Eh _bro_ itu Baekhyun gapapa dibiarin gitu?" Tanya Taejoon yang kayanya nanya ke gue, Sehun sama Jongin. Tapi diantara kita ga ada yang jawab pertanyaan dia. Kita sama-sama fokus ngawasin Baekhyun yang lututnya lecet tapi masih main kaya ga ngerasain perih dari lukanya di lutut.

Pertandingan masih lanjut. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun didorong sampe jatuh. Bangkit lagi. Jatuh. Berdiri lagi. Terus kaya gitu sampe kedua lutut, siku sama lengan bawahnya dapet luka akibat gesekan dari lapangan.

Baekhyun, _please_ jangan maksain badan kamu _sayang_.

"Sial! Batunya udah keluar!" Sehun bangkit berdiri terus ngelangkah ngejauh diikutin Jongin. Mereka jalan ke arah tempat anak FT ngumpul. Kayanya mau nyuruh anak FT buat minta _break_ ke wasit biar bisa ngebujuk Baekhyun buat berhenti main.

Gue Cuma bisa ngepalin tangan gue. Ngerasa benci sama gue sendiri karena ga bisa ngelindungi Baekhyun.

Selama gue pacaran sama Baekhyun, yang selalu ada di sisi dia dan orang yang pertama ngebelain dia ya gue.

Dan sekarang gue ngerasa pengecut Cuma bisa ngeliatin Baekhyun doang.

Setelah putus, gue ga pernah ketemu lagi sama Baekhyun. Bahkan pas mulai kuliah, kita emang jarang ketemu. Apalagi 3 bulan terakhir hubungan kita. Kita sama-sama sibuk. Dia sibuk sama kuliahnya, gue sibuk sama cewe-cewe disini. Jadinya pacaran kita dulu udah hambar.

Tapi gue sama sekali ga tahu kalo ketemu lagi sama Baekhyun efeknya bakalan segininya. Sekagum ini. Sekangen ini. Semenyesal ini. Dan sebesar ini rasa suka gue ke Baekhyun.

Terus, kenapa gue baru nyadar?!

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa berubah kaya gini? Nanggepin cowo-cowo yang ngegodain dia? Ngeladenin fansnya? Ngebiarin orang-orang neriakin namanya?

Dan…..kenapa pas gue putusin, Baekhyun sama sekali ga nuntut penjelasan dan terima terima aja? Apa Baekhyun selingkuh juga dari gue?

Sial! Kenapa gue baru kepikiran sekarang?! Kesel banget njing!

Di menit terakhir, tim FEB akhirnya bisa nyamain skornya sama tim FT. semua pemain tim FT udah keliatan capek banget, kecuali Baekhyun yang masih natap tajem pemain tim FEB.

Gue yakin, Baekhyun abis ini bakalan ngerahin tenaganya abis-abisan buat menang. Biar anak FEB pada kesel. Ngebuktiin ke mereka kalo mereka pengecut main dengan cara kotor. Ngebayar apa yang udah Luhan alamin.

Dan pada detik terakhir itu, Baekhyun yang lagi nge- _dribble_ bolanya ga nemuin rekan yang bisa dia andelin. Dengan waktu yang semakin menipis, akhirnya Baekhyun kepaksa men - _shoot_ bolanya dari zona _point three_. Dengan dorongan otot lengannya, bola yang dilempar Baekhyun bisa dipastiin bisa sampe _ring_ dan akhirnya MASUK!

Masuknya bola itu bertepatan sama suara peluit yang artinya pertandingan udah berakhir.

Semua anak-anak FT pada bersorak dan neriakin nama Baekhyun.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Sementara para pemain tim basket FT pada pelukan semua.

Dan gue bisa liat lagi senyum lebarnya Baekhyun yang manis setelah sekian lama.

Cantik banget sih Baek. Mau ga jadi milik gue lagi?

Di lapangan, Sehun sama Jongin nyamperin Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung ngehambur melukin mereka berdua. Ketiganya bahagia banget. Sehun sama Jongin senyum bangga sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun senyum seneng banget tau Sehun sama Jongin nonton pertandingannya.

Sedangkan gue disini. Udah bukan bagian dari mereka lagi. Terasingkan.

Atau sebenernya malah gue yang mengasingkan diri dari mereka?

"Chanyeol. Baekhyun cantik banget yah?"

Iya. Dia emang cantik banget Co.

"Lo ga gabung sama mereka Chan? Kasih ucapan selamat kek gitu sama Baekhyun."

Pengen banget gue sebenernya. Tapi gue ga yakin Baekhyun mau ketemu sama gue lagi. Gue pengecut yah Jong?

"Ga mau balikan aja Chan? Sayang loh cewe kaya Baekhyun lo lepas gitu aja."

Iya. Gue pengen balikan. Sayang banget sama Baekhyun.

Tapi omongan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlintas gitu aja dibenak gue.

' _Lagian aku juga bukan tipe cewe yang balikan sama mantannya kok. Bagi aku, mantan itu sebuah kesalahan, dan aku ga bakalan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama._ _'_

BANGSAT!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hola semuaaaaa telat banget yah? Wkwk map yah filenya ketinggalan di laptop lama jadi ya nunggu gue pulang dulu ke rumah hehe

.

 **BaekHill :** kamu lagi! Haloooo wkwk iya emang pengen banget bikin chanyeol kesiksa nih aku. Makanya dibikin ngerasa tinggi dulu ini anak wkwk nanti aku bakalan ketemuin Baekhyun sama cowo setia deh wkwk

 **Park Beichan :** iya pede nya ketinggian sampe kesel sendiri juga bikinnya haha

 **Bsuprematics :** wahhhh makasih banget review nya huhu aku suka sering cringy juga sih kalo baca non baku tuh. Makanya aku jarang bikin meski kalo ngetiknya suka ngalir gitu aja. Iya emang seterusnya pov chanyeol kok. Waahhhhh halo juga hunbaek shipper. Dukung hunbaek! Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun bukan tipe balikan sama mantannya nih gmna dong :( iyaaaa kamu juga dukung exo terus :*

 **Cbhsii :** hatur nuhun reviewna!

 **Theresia341 :** bikin sakit hati sekalian!

 **Rahmawati julintan :** ini udah dilanjut yah. Sorry lama :(

 **Narin.s :** udah lanjut nihhh jadi ga boleh clbk yah? Wkwk

 **Baekby :** udah di next kuy review lagi :*

 **tyrGustriana :** iyaaaa mantan tapi masih deketan huhu udah dilanjut yah maap lama :(

 **mputt4 :** di next nih :*

 **sasss :** makasih semangatnyaaaa :*** selamat membaca lanjutannya!

.

Yah yeoreobun selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya yah. Btw gw lagi stress skripsi ini. ngetik ff iya, lanjut skripsi engga wkwk

DAN MARI TERUS BERDOA BUAT ELYXION INA. JANGAN PUTUS ASA!

Last, review juseyong :3


	3. Baekhyun Tahu

rorororonoaa

 _ **.**_

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

MANTAN

 **.**

 **a/n :** guys! Ini kepanjangan! Kebiasaan gw kalo panjang jadi gajetot wkwk jd maapin yeu

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Sial. Udah dua hari setelah pertandingan basket kemarin gue ga bisa berhenti mikirin Baekhyun. Mulai dari kangennya gue sama Baekhyun, ngenang masa-masa kita pacaran, ngebayangin muka cantiknya dia, dan inget-inget alasan gue kenapa bisa mutusin cewe sesempurna Baekhyun.

Kenapa yah? Heran.

Mana mulai tadi malem gue jadi korban _cyberbullying_ lagi.

Gue ceritain.

Jadi tadi malem akun LINE **febzone** ngebahas pertandingan basket kemarin. Ya emang udah jadi hal lumrah kalo mereka ngebahas _event-event_ yg kaya gitu.

Tapi ini beda _guys_.

Mereka juga ngomongin Baekhyun!

Gila. Biar apa coba.

Jadi _gengs_ , sebenernya udah biasa sih kalo **febzone** ngomongin cewe & cowo hits gitu. Tapi KHUSUS anak FEB loh yah.

Lah ini? Baekhyun anak FEB aja bukan.

Bukannya gue ga suka atau gimana yah. Cuma kemarin aja _fans_ nya Baekhyun udah banyak, apalagi kalo dibahas sama **febzone**? Yang dibaca sama anak-anak FEB? _hell_.

Udah cukup berat saingan gue kemarin. Ini ditambah lagi sama anak FEB.

Tapi mereka ga level sih kalo disandingin sama gue. Ya ga?

Oh ya. Nih gue liatin postingan **febzone** yang di line.

.

 _Hoya febzoners! Kali ini admin mau ngebahas sesuatu eh salah, seseorang eh salah lagi. malaikat ding hehehe_

 _Kemarin pada nonton pertandingan basket ga? Yang sama anak FT? pasti nonton dong. Secara seru banget!_

 _Nah jadi, abis pertandingan itu, banyak banget sender yang nitipin salam buat cewe satu ini. Dan pada request juga ke admin buat ngebahas dia._

 _Karena adminnya juga naksir (hehe), jadi dicari taulah cewe yang sempat menghebohkan sefakultas ekonomi & bisnis ini._

 _ **! PERINGATAN !**_

 _Gue tegasin yah. Postingan ini bakalan gue hapus sampai 24 jam. Jadi abis lo baca ini, admin ingetin buat dihapal baik-baik kalo perlu dicatet!_

 _Nama : Byun Baekhyun_

 _Fakultas : Teknik_

 _Jurusan : Arsitek_

 _Semester : 4_

 _Hobi : nyanyi, nyeketsa, olahraga, makan_

 _Makanan favorit : semua yang rasanya strawberry_

 _Minuman favorit : susu strawberry_

 _Instagram : baekhyunee {sayangnya dia updatenya jarang banget T,T}_

 _Yang mau deketin cewe ini, jangan kira gampang yah zoners! Soalnya cewe ini emang susah di deketin! Kecuali kalo lo emang kebetulan satu project / satu kelas / satu jurusan / satu organisasi / lainnya yang pokoknya satu lingkup sama dia deh. Selokasi gitu._

 _Kalo lo deketin dia Cuma dengan modal id line terus 'say hi', jangan harap dibales sama cewe ini :")_

 _Dan ini foto-foto Byun Baekhyun._

 _ **[Foto Baekhyun senyum sampe matanya ilang]**_

 _ **[Foto Baekhyun lagi ngiket rambut bibirnya nahan kertas]**_

 _ **[Foto Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya]**_

 _ **[Foto Baekhyun minum botol pake sedotan tapi bibir bawahnya dimajuin, kepala miring]**_

 _ **[Foto Baekhyun lagi nguap]**_

 _Gimana zoners? Nguap aja cantik yah ;-;_

 _Yang mau serius deketin Byun Baekhyun, semangat! Admin Cuma bisa mengagumi dari jauh nih. Minder atuh sama kecantikannya. Apalah wajah admin yang sebatas kaya tai cicak yang sudah mengering peot ini u,u_

 _FUN FACT : di FEB ada mantannya loh. Ayo siapa tebak_ (¬‿¬)

 _Source : IG anakfthits (akunnya digembok btw kalo lo mau kepoin)_

 _ **987 likes | 251 Comments | 98 Shares**_

 _More Comments_

 _ **Cha Hakyeon**_

 _Gue juga min. Cuma bisa mengagumi dari jauh. Apalah dayaku yang selalu ditindas_

 _ **Moon JongUP**_

 _Sumpah mantan?! Cowo bego mana yang ngelepas cewe cantik kaya gini? Wahhh parah parah_

 _ **Junghwa**_

 _Gue tau siapa mantannya! HAHA_

 _ **Son Eunkwang**_

 _Eeeeeee buseeeeeeet cantik banget ini cewe. Akang rela deh jungkir balik buat dapetin eneng. Ada yang punya id line nya ga woy?_

 _ **Seolhyun**_

 _^yang mau id line nya minta aja ke Chanyeol. Kan dia mantannya_

 _ **Lee Changsub**_

 _SUMPAH MANTANNYA CHANYEOL?! aduh gue jadi makin mundur kalo mantannya aja cakepnya kaya gitu…_

 _ **Aron**_

 _Park Chanyeol yang playboy itu? Sayang banget…_

 _ **LEE Jaehwan**_

 _Kok bisa malaikat kaya gini bisa jadi mantan cowo brengsek? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

 _ **Kim Yejin**_

 _Elah salah lapak nih. Bukan anak FEB juga_

 _ **Zico**_

 _^Cieee cieee yang ga bisa move on merasa tersaingi HAHAHA_

 _ **Zico**_

 _ **Seolhyun**_ _kalo aku minta line aku di accept kamu, mau ga? :)_

 _ **LEO (Taekwoon)**_

 _Cantik._

 _ **Kim Himchan**_

 _Yang namanya Park Chanyeol cowo terbego. Tertolol. Terbodoh kalo sampe dia yang mutusin_

 _ **Kang Dongho**_

 _Gue jadi penasaran muka si Chanyeol seganteng gimana sampe ngelepas cewe secantik ini_

 _ **Jung Ilhoon**_

 _^ga usah Ho. Orangnya ga ganteng amat kok. Malah sok banget orangnya. Sok ganteng. Sok populer. Sok playboy. Ah eneg deh pokoknya_

 _ **Hongbin**_

 _ga usah Ho. Orangnya ga ganteng amat kok. Malah sok banget orangnya. Sok ganteng. Sok populer. Sok playboy. Ah eneg deh pokoknya (2)_

 _ **JR**_

 _ga usah Ho. Orangnya ga ganteng amat kok. Malah sok banget orangnya. Sok ganteng. Sok populer. Sok playboy. Ah eneg deh pokoknya (3)_

 _ **Peniel**_

 _ga usah Ho. Orangnya ga ganteng amat kok. Malah sok banget orangnya. Sok ganteng. Sok populer. Sok playboy. Ah eneg deh pokoknya (4)_

 _ **Ravi**_

 _ga usah Ho. Orangnya ga ganteng amat kok. Malah sok banget orangnya. Sok ganteng. Sok populer. Sok playboy. Ah eneg deh pokoknya (5)_

 _ **Minhyuk**_

 _ga usah Ho. Orangnya ga ganteng amat kok. Malah sok banget orangnya. Sok ganteng. Sok populer. Sok playboy. Ah eneg deh pokoknya (999+)_

 _ **Choi Taejoon**_

 _^Ngakak anjirrrr wakakaakakakak_

 _ **Bang Yongguk**_

 _She's cute :)_

 _ **Hani**_

 _SALFOK WOY SEORANG LEO SAMA SEORANG BANG YONGGUK SAMPE NGEKOMEN. DAEBAK DAEBAK_

 _ **Hani**_

 _ga usah Ho. Orangnya ga ganteng amat kok. Malah sok banget orangnya. Sok ganteng. Sok populer. Sok playboy. Ah eneg deh pokoknya (1000+) ikutan_

 _ **Boah**_

 _^korban kekardusan Park Chanyeol_

 _ **febzone**_

 _\- BATAS SUCI -_

 _Comments are disabled_

.

.

.

Sakit hati ga lo digituin?

Si Zico bukannya belain gue malah deketin si Seolhyun. Si Taejoon juga malah ngakak. Emang mereka itu teman kurang ajar. Ga inget kalo gue selalu ada buat mereka.

Kayanya gue bakalan jadi buron nih di fakultas gue sendiri.

Ini gue posisi lagi di DPR (dibawah pohon rindang) nya FEB. lebih tepatnya depan gedung fakultas gitu. Sendiri. Taejoon sama Zico udah balik duluan. Kalo Jonghyun lagi ada latihan band. Gue harusnya juga ikutan sih, Cuma _mood_ gue lagi ga bagus. Jadi gue minta ijin dulu.

Bukannya gue geer yah, tapi gue ngerasa semua penghuni FEB pada ngeliatin gue. Pada bisik-bisik juga.

Ga jauh sih ini, pasti gara-gara postingan Baekhyun di **febzone**.

Ya terus kalo gue mantannya Baekhyun kenapa?

Gue pantes kok sama Baekhyun. Cantik sama ganteng. Apanya yang aneh?

Emang susah sih ngadepin orang-orang sirik. Sirik sama kegantengan gue.

Eh tiba-tiba hp gue bunyi.

 _ **Lee Sunbin is calling**_

Liat siapa yang nelpon gue langsung nyeringai terus ngangkat telponnya, "Iya ada apaan Bin?"

" _Chanyeol!"_

Dia teriak kenceng kaya seneng banget denger suara gue. Kangen kali yah hehe

" _Gimana kabar lo?"_

"Baik. Lo gimana di Jepang? Kapan pulang?"

Ngomong-ngomong dia lagi studi banding seminggu gitu disana.

Ga tanya? Yah jangan gitu dong, temen kesayangan gue ini.

" _Cieeee kangen yah? Hahaha. Gue juga kangen lo Yeol. Kangen banget malah."_

Tuh kan. Gimana yah. Bukan salah gue kalo gue gatel sama cewe. Gue ga ngegodain cewe aja, cewenya duluan yang godain gue. Serba salah pan. Pasrah aja deh jadi cowo ganteng mah.

Terus gue Cuma bisa ketawa. "Yaudah cepet pulang. Anak-anak juga kangen lo ini"

" _Dasar. Emang sih yah ga bakalan ada cewe yang tahan sama lo berempat selain gue."_

Denger itu gue ketawa lagi bareng sama Sunbin. Terus sudut mata gue ngelirik ada adek tingkat yang lagi mohon-mohon ke si Johnny, temen seangkatan. Dan telinga gue fokus dengerin percakapan mereka tapi sebelahnya tetep dengerin telpon dari Sunbin.

"Ayolah Bang Jon. Anterin gue susah banget sih. Cuma ke FT doang elah." / _"Eh Yeol. Gue baca postingan di febzone, Baekhyun—"_

"Bin. Entar gue telpon lagi yah. _Bye_."

Gue langsung nyamperin Johnny sama adek tingkatnya. Pas gue udah mulai deket, ternyata adek tingkat itu si Jaehyun.

"Ada ribut-ribut apaan nih?"

Jaehyun noleh ke gue yang berdiri di belakang gue, "Eh Bang Chanyeol. Ini nih si Bang Johnny gak mau nganterin ke FT. Padahal penting gini nih keperluan BEM."

Wah. Kebetulan nih.

"Yeee bukan ga mau, tapi gue bentar lagi mau ada rapat bidang. Lagian kan tinggal ke FT ini sih pake dianterin segala."

"Kalo ke FH sih gue mau-mau aja tinggal nyebrang. Lah ini FEB sama FT jauh banget. Masa gue jaki sih."

"Yaudah gue anterin aja gimana?"

"Eh? Beneran nih?"

Iyalah beneran! Beneran pengen ketemu mantan hehe

Si Johnny malah muterin bola matanya, "Halah, paling lo punya _urusan_ lain kan dateng ke FT."

"Berisik lo!" gue ga mau buang-buang waktu denger ocehan si Johnny, tangan gue ngerangkul bahu Jaehyun yang lebih pendek dari gue. "Ayo Jae. Gue anterin."

"Serius nih Bang? Gue ga tau Bang Chanyeol sebaik ini hehe"

Eh mau gue tolongin malah ngatain. Untung gue lagi manfaatin lo, baik-baikin dulu lah.

Kita berdua jalan ke parkiran yang deket DPR masih dengan tangan gue yang ngerangkul bahu si Jaehyun.

"Urusan sama siapa Bang di FT?"

"Ck. Udah jangan percaya si Johnny. Gue murni pengen nolongin lo kok."

Jaehyun miringin kepalanya lagi mikir, "Hmm tapi jarang-jarang Bang Chanyeol mau nolongin tanpa pamrih kaya gini."

Ini adek tingkat lama-lama gue jorokin ke got juga nih.

Akhirnya kita sampe di parkiran dimana motor gue parkir. Terus gue langsung naik sambil make helm.

"Loh? Helm buat gue mana Bang?"

"Gue ga bawa helm dua."

"Terus kalo gue kenapa-kenapa gimana?"

"Elah. Cuma sekitaran kampus doang pake helm segala. Udah buru naik." Gue nyalain motor sambil nunggu Jaehyun yang masih ragu-ragu naik motor gue. "Kok ga naik-naik?"

"Takut gue Bang."

"Mau jadi gue anterin ga nih?" gue nyolot.

"Yaudah deh Bang. Gue naik bus kampus aja deh gapapa."

Eh si anjir. Mampus dong gue ga jadi ke FT. Ga jadi ketemu mantan cantik :(

"Eh. Eh." Gue nahan tangan Jaehyun yang mau cabut, "Yaudah deh lo pake helm gue aja nih. Gue ga usah."

"Nah gitu dong ngalah sama yang lebih muda."

Gue sumpahin ini orang taun depan dapet adik tingkat yang lebih ngerepotin, lebih nyebelin, lebih ngeyel pokoknya!

Akhirnya si Jaehyun naik motor gue juga setelah gue kasih helmnya dan dia pake.

"Ayo Bang. Jalan."

Si Jahe, pake suruh-suruh segala. Manggil Bang mulu lagi. Dikira gue tukang ojek apa yah. Gue janji, ini terakhir kalinya gue baik hati sama si Jaehyun.

Antara Fakultas Teknik sama Fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis emang jauh sih. Kaya dari pintu gerbang depan sampe pintu gerbang belakang. Dan kampus gue emang luas banget, makanya disediain bus kampus juga. Gratis, tapi nunggunya itu yang lama.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun termasuk mahasiswa pengguna bus kampus. Kalo ga jadi gue jemput.

Kalo di pikir-pikir gue jahat juga sih. Gue sering banget ngebatalin janji sama Baekhyun. Yang akhirnya lama kelamaan kita udah jarang lagi berangkat atau pulang bareng.

Kaya waktu itu Baekhyun minta anter ke tempat _stationary_. Sebagai kekasih yang baik hati gue iyain dong. Cuma waktu itu gue dicegat sama Sunbin.

" _Eh Chanyeol. Mau kemana? Anak-anak pada mau main nih. Lo ga ikut?"_

" _Main kemana emang?"_

 _Sunbin nyeringai ke gue sambil ngelirik nakal, "Karokean dong. Ditraktir sama Jisoo. Dia juga ngajak temen-temen cewe jurusannya. Ikut dong lo?" dia ngangkat-ngangkat alisnya ngegodain gue biar ikut._

" _Wah boleh tuh. Ikutlah"_

" _Nahhh gitu dong" kata Sunbin sambil ngerangkul tangan gue, "Ga mungkin juga kan lo nolak haha"_

Wahhhh bejat juga yah saya :(

Abis itu gue langsung ngebatalin janji gue ke Baekhyun. Dengan seribu kata manis pastinya. Tapi Baekhyun waktu itu gapapa. Bener-bener ga protes sama sekali. Kaya ngebiarin gue aja gitu. Gue yang malah dikasih kebebasan sama pacarnya ya makin ngelunjak dong?

Akhirnya hubungan hambar, terus gue putusin.

Jadi salah siapa gue tanya?

Salah Baekhyun kan yah? Bener ga?

Tapi yang bikin gue kesel, kenapa Baekhyun abis gue putusin baik-baik aja? Ga galauin gue gitu?

Persentase kemungkinan Baekhyun selingkuh kayanya makin meningkat ini seiring kepingan memori (?) gue yang mulai terkumpul.

Baekhyun sibuk kuliah (katanya).

Baekhyun ngebebasin gue.

Baekhyun ga nuntut apa-apa.

Baekhyun ga perhatian lagi ke gue.

Baekhyun ga protes & ga nanya alasan gue putusin dia.

Terakhir.

Baekhyun baik-baik aja gue putusin.

Fix. Ini mah gara-gara ada orang ketiga nih.

"Bang, sumpah ini kita kapan nyampenya anjir malah muter-muter kampus mulu. Ngelamun yah lo?!"

ADA GOLOK GA, ANYING

.

.

.

"Bentar yah Bang. Lo tunggu di luar aja. Soalnya yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk"

Itu kata-kata kurang ajar si Jaehyun yang bikin gue duduk di salah satu _shelter_ deket gedung sekre BEM FT. gue liat-liat sih kayanya mahasiswa-mahasiswa kebanyakan lagi ada kelas, soalnya sepi gitu.

Ya ga sepi sih, tapi ga rame.

Ah belibet gue bahasanya. Gitu deh pokoknya. Sepi engga, rame juga engga.

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngerangkul pundak gue dari belakang, " _A-Yo! Whats up bro?_ Tumben lo disini. Ada angin apaan nih?"

Orang yang ngagetin gue ini terus duduk di samping gue. Dan setelah gue lihat wajahnya…..Ya Tuhan! Gue lupa akan keeksistensian makhluk ini dalam hidup gue!

"Yifan?! Anjir kemana aja lo? Sumpah gue lupa punya sepupu kuliah di FT!"

Muka Yifan langsung asem gitu denger omongan gue, "Bangsat lo emang!"

Terus gue Cuma nyengir. Nyengir tapi tetap terlihat tampan.

"Ngapain lo disini? Seinget gue lo udah putus deh sama Baekhyun"

Eh belum gue pancing, ini orang udah mulai duluan. Sepupu gue terbaik memang.

"NAH!" suara pekikan gue bikin Yifan hampir ngejengkang.

"Anjing, apaan sih lo ngagetin gue aja?!"

"Fan, gue curhat dong. Lo satu-satunya harapan yang gue punya."

Yifan mandang gue jijik, "Harapan apaan ih geli gue." Pantatnya Yifan mulai ngegeser ngejauhin gue, "Ah. Gue tau. Lo pasti nyesel kan putus sama Baekhyun?"

Gue ngehela napas jengah denger omongan Yifan, " _Please_ deh. Gue udah bosen denger kalimat itu. Ga ada apa ya yang ngomong 'Baekhyun nyesel putus sama gue'?"

"Ehhh lo harus tau Yeol. Dulu berita putusnya Baekhyun sama pacarnya jadi _headline news_ di anak-anak FT tau"

"Sumpah?! Karena putus sama cowo ganteng kaya gue Fan?"

"Ya kagaklah bego." Yifan neloyor dahi gue kenceng banget, "Baekhyun kan jadi incaran cowo-cowo sini, Yeol. Cuma ya karena tahu Baekhyun statusnya udah punya pacar, jadinya pada segan deketinnya. Ehh pas ada kabar Baekhyun udah _single_ , cowo-cowojadi ga malu nunjukkin sukanya ke Baekhyun"

Gue sejenak merenungkan penuturan dari Yifan. Ternyata banyak yang nunggu gue sama Baekhyun putus.

"Eh, Fan. Pas Baekhyun masih pacaran sama gue. Emmm—Baekhyun…deket sama cowo lain ga?"

Yifan ngerutin alisnya mandang gue ga percaya, "Maksudnya? Lo nuduh Baekhyun selingkuh?"

Gue nganggukin kepala gue ragu-ragu.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeooool," Yifan ngusap mukanya pake kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, "Yeol. Lo yang paling tahu Baekhyun orangnya kaya gimana. Dan gue yakin dia ga mungkin _main_ di belakang lo."

Dalam hati, gue ngeiyain omongan Yifan, tapi logika gue masih ga bisa terima karena Baekhyun bener-bener gitu aja lupain gue kaya yang udah punya _cadangan_.

"Dia bener-bener ga deket sama cowo lain Fan?"

"Ga tau sih Yeol. Gue kan ga sejurusan sama Baekhyun. Cuma ya sekeliatan gue mah cowo yang deket sama Baekhyun cuma Jongdae. Ada lagi cowo yang sering banget kesini padahal bukan anak FT, siapa lagi kalo bukan Oh Sehun."

"Jongdae? Siapa tuh?"

"Masa lo ga tau sih? Pas masih kuliah kan lo masih pacaran sama Baekhyun?"

"Sumpah Fan, gue ga tau"

"Temen gengnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun kan kemana-mana bertiga mulu. Baekhyun, Luhan sama Jongdae. Udah dikenal tiga serangkai nya anak arsi mereka."

Tatapan gue mulai kosong. Kenapa gue sama sekali ga tahu orang-orang yang deket sama Baekhyun? Apalagi yang Baekhyun sembunyiin dari gue?

"Sorry nih Yeol kalo lo kesinggung. Tapi… hubungan lo kaya gimana sih sama Baekhyun, sampe lo ga tahu info kaya gitu doang?"

"Gue…gue juga ga tau Fan." Gue ngegeleng putus asa.

"Lagian daripada khawatirin Baekhyun, gue malah curiga lo yang selingkuh dari Baekhyun malah."

Gue Cuma diem. Ga ngeiyain atau ga ngelak.

Gue harusnya sadar betul, banyak yang ngarepin putusnya gue sama Baekhyun. Meski penggemarnya Baekhyun ga keliatan, tapi harusnya gue nyadar, Baekhyun cewe cantik. Dan cewe cantik ga mungkin ga ada yang naksir.

Gila aja. Gue dulu ngejar-ngejar Baekhyun aja masih ada saingan. Udah sepatutnya gue jaga hubungan gue sama Baekhyun.

Tapi yang bikin ironis, penyebab putus itu bukan karena orang lain, tapi karena gue sendiri. Dari kita sendiri yang bikin hubungan jadi ngerenggang.

"Jadi lo beneran selingkuh?"

Gue ngehela napas lesu, "Gue main cewe sih Fan. Tapi pas gue minta putus ga ada yang nyinggung masalah itu. Kita beneran putus baik-baik"

"Sialan lo. Tau gitu pas SMA gue ga ngalah ke elo deh."

Alis gue keangkat sebelah, "Lo masih naksir Baekhyun?"

Iya _guys_ bener. Sepupu gue ini juga naksir sama Baekhyun pas SMA.

Jadi Yifan ini siswa pindahan pas kelas 11. Gue sebagai sepupunya ya nemenin & kenalin Yifan sama sekolah & temen-temen gue.

Nah pas ketemu sama Baekhyun, dia langsung naksir. Apalagi waktu itu Baekhyun juga baru putus kan sama Kak Changmin. Dan gue juga belum memulai langkah pdkt, yaudah gue larang-larang tuh kan si Yifan. Kebayang ga lo perjuangan gue dulu kaya gimana :')

"Kagak lah. Gue udah naksir sama temennya hehe"

"Ohhh" gue ngangguk-ngangguk, "Yang dari Cina itu?"

"Iya. Doain yah semoga dapet." Yifan nepuk-nepuk pundak gue.

"Oke gue bantu deketin deh. Tapi gue minta tolong bantuin gue biar balikan sama Baekhyun yah?"

"Hah?!" Yifan teriak kaget. Abis itu geleng-geleng ga habis pikir sama permintaan gue, "Enggak. Enggak. Lo cowo brengsek Yeol. Baekhyun ga pantes buat lo. Udah kalo putus, putus aja sih"

"Jahat banget lo Fan ke sepupu sendiri elah" :(

"Bukan gitu. Lo kalo mau balikan ya usaha dong, kan lo sendiri yang ngerusak hubungan kalian. Lagian bisa-bisa Luhan marahin gue kalo ketauan bantuin lo"

Kepala gue nunduk lesu denger penolakan Yifan yang tegas. Sedih ga sih.

Ga ada seorang pun yang ada di pihak gue. Ga ada yang ngerti gue. Gue disini juga sakit tjoy.

Yifan ngelirik gue kaya yang kasihan, "Kenapa lo ga minta tolong ke Sehun aja?"

"Mana mau dia ngasih Baekhyun- _nya_ balik lagi ke gue. Yang ada gue ditonjok sampe koit" gue ngacak-ngacak rambut gue sendiri kaya orang stres. Ya bukan kaya lagi sih, emang stress :(

Ya maksudnya gue tau gue salah. Tapi gue emang butuh dukungan moral biar rasa bersalah gue sama Baekhyun ga berlarut-larut. Seenggaknya kasih gue kesempatan buat benerin kesalahan gue.

Yifan nepuk pundak gue lagi, "Yaudah deh gue bantuin."

Gue ngedongak terus nolehin kepala gue ke Yifan, "Serius lo?!"

Yifan ngangguk, "Tapi jadi mata-mata doang yah? Kalo gue comblangin kalian gue ga berani"

"Iya Fan! Gapapa banget! Ntar lo laporin Baekhyun di deketin sama siapa, dianter siapa, dijemput siapa, pokoknya kalo ada cowo yang deket sama dia bilang gue, oke?!"

"Iya anjing. Berisik lo ah. Nanti ketahuan!"

Gue nyengir-nyengir aja kesenengan, "Hehehehe"

Tiba-tiba ada ribut-ribut dari arah kanan kita, kira-kira radius 25 meter. Dan ternyata itu….BAEKHYUN!—sama cowo-cowo yang lagi ngerubungin dia T_T

"Tuh liat. MANTAN lo sepopuler itu, sanggup ga lo?!"

Eh iya T_T banyak banget cowo-cowonya T_T

Itu juga, Baekhyun cantik banget, udah lama ga liat _style_ dia T_T dia tuh _style_ nya kasual gitu ga pernah macem-macem T_T _make up_ nya juga ga tebel, ya gimana sih ga di _make up_ in aja udah cantik T_T

Baekhyun, aku kangen T_T

Eh tiba-tiba cowo-cowo yang ngerubungin dia pada berlutut gitu kaya mohon-mohon ke Baekhyun, kecuali satu orang yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun sambil tangannya di taro di pinggangnya.

"Itu mereka lagi pada ngapain Fan? Pada nembak apa gimana?"

"Ohhh tiga hari ini, itu anak-anak cowo arsi pada gitu semua. Mereka minta Baekhyun buat jadi perwakilan _Miss Seoul University_ dari Teknik Arsitek. Ituloh, lomba _Miss Seoul University_ buat ngerayain _dies natalies_ nya kampus kita."

"Ohhh" Kepala gue ngangguk-ngangguk, "Di fakultas gue mah malah cewe-cewenya rebutan buat jadi perwakilan"

"Ya elo kan cewe-cewenya banyak. Lah di FT mah ada kali Cuma 25%, apalagi di Teknik Mesin. Untungnya di Teknik Industri mah lumayan banyak"

"Ngomong-ngomong itu cowo yang depan Baekhyun siapa?"

"Itu yang namanya Jongdae, Yeol. Itu cowo emang kemana-mana sama Baekhyun, udah kaya _bodyguard_ deh pokoknya. Intinya, kalo ada cowo dan mau temenan sama Baekhyun, langkahin dulu Luhan sama Jongdae. Tapi kalo mau jadi pacarnya, yaaa lo tau sendiri lah harus berhadapan sama siapa."

 _Oh Sehun_

Siapa lagi? Cowo yang jadi tamengnya Baekhyun. Kadang-kadang gue mikir, segitu ga bisa kah Baekhyun sama Sehun pisah barang dikit aja?

Gue tiba-tiba jadi inget prinsipnya Sehun. Dia ga bakalan pacaran sama cewe yang Baekhyun kenal, meski Baekhyun sendiri yang nyodorin. Sehun pengen jaga hatinya Baekhyun.

Jaga hati apaan anjing, pacaran juga engga.

"Entar kalo Baekhyun sama Jongdae baliknya lewat sini, lo ngumpet yah."

"Hah? Biar apa?"

"Kalo gue ketauan lagi bareng sama lo, gue gagal jadi mata-mata dong."

"Oh iya yah." Gue ngangguk-ngangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gue liat Baekhyun sama cowo yang namanya Jongdae itu ninggalin kerumunan cowo yang masih berlutut. Untungnya mereka ga lewat ke arah gue sama Yifan sih.

"Baekhyun masih aja judes ke cowo yah Fan?"

"Hmmm" Yifan masang muka lagi mikir—apa lagi nginget-nginget, "Masih sih Yeol. Cuma ya sekarang lebih ramah lah daripada pas jaman SMA. Abisnya kan sekarang udah ga di ikutin sama trio pembokat."

Gue ngernyit penasaran, "Trio pembokat? Maksud lo, gue, Sehun sama Jongin?"

"Oh lo ga tau yah? Kan sama fansnya Baekhyun di SMA lo bertiga dijulukkin trio pembokat gara-gara kemana-mana ngikutin Baekhyun mulu"

"Kita berempat senempel itu yah dulu?"

"BANGET! Sampe kagak ada celah buat deketin Baekhyun pokoknya."

Wkwkwk gue jadi pengen ketawa sendiri nginget gimana protektifnya gue, Sehun sama Jongin kalo udah berhubungan sama Baekhyun. Ya gimana yah. Cewenya cantik sama gemesin gitu. Kalo depan orang lain judes, udah so kuat. Depan kita bertiga mah manjanya duh ga ada duanya. Sampe dia mau minta apapun kita kasih.

Udahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Nanti gue jadi tambah nyesel :")

"Gue balik dulu yah Fan!"

Yifan ngangkat sebelah alisnya sambil ngedongak pas gue udah berdiri, "Kok buru-buru banget udah cabut aja. Ngomong-ngomong lo ngapain deh kesini? Sendiri?"

"Eh, anjir. Gue lupa kesini buat nganterin adek tingkat gue." Jawab gue sambil nepuk jidat. "Yaudahlah bodo amat."

"Eh! Ga lo tunggu?!" Yifan nanya sambil teriak, soalnya gue udah mulai jalan.

Gue balik badan sambil jalan mundur, "Yang penting gue udah ketemu _cewe_ _gue_ sama elo. Jangan lupa tugas lo yah!"

Gue ngelambai-in tangan gue ke Yifan terus balik badan lagi.

Tujuan gue kesini kan buat ketemu sama Baekhyun. Mana ketemu Yifan lagi. Lumayan kan bisa mantauin Baekhyun di sekitaran FT.

Jaehyun mah biarin aja deh. Udah bikin gue jengkel abisnya. Lagian kan dia bilangnya Cuma anter yah, bukan sampe nunggu dia balik hehe

Pas gue udah sampe parkiran, gue liat ada cowo yang nyenderin badannya di motor gue.

Dan setelah makin deket ternyata cowo itu adalah—

Sohibnya Baekhyun! Jongdae!

Tapi gue ga liat Baekhyun nya.

Cowo itu ngelipet tangannya sambil liatin gue sinis banget.

Pas gue udah di depan dia, dia ngomong, "Ngapain lo disini?"

Alis gue menukik heran, "Lah emang kenapa? Kampus juga bukan punya bokap lo." Jawab gue balik sinis. "Gue yang harusnya nanya. Ngapain lo disini nyender-nyender ke motor gue segala? Mau maling yah lo?"

Tiba-tiba cowo yang namanya Jongdae ini ketawa, "Serius deh, Park Chanyeol. Lo tuh udah ketebak banget. Ga bisa _move on_ dari Baekhyun yah?"

Gue terkesiap denger omongan Jongdae. Jelas banget emang yah?

"Jangan nyoba nyangkal! Lo kira gue ga liat lo tadi duduk sama Kris? Coba gue tebak. Hmm" jari telunjuk Jongdae nepuk-nepuk dagunya, "Lo pasti minta bantuan ke Kris buat dapetin Baekhyun lagi kan?"

Lagi-lagi gue Cuma bisa diem, ngeliatin wajah kotak cowo ini yang mulai nunjukkin muka congkaknya.

Tangan Jongdae dia masukkin ke dalam saku celananya, terus mulai jalan sampe persis berhadapan sama gue.

"Denger yah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun ga bakalan mungkin mau balikan sama lo. Jadi mendingan, lo ga usah deh deketin Baekhyun lagi. Dia udah muak sama lo."

Rahang gue mengeras denger penuturan Jongdae, "Gue bakalan tetep bikin Baekhyun balik lagi ke gue. Baekhyun sepenuhnya milik gue. Dan sebaliknya."

Jongdae nyeringai sambil mandang gue remeh, "Percaya diri amat lo." Dia ngedorong bahu gue pake jari telunjuknya, "Baekhyun. Gamau. Ketemu. Sama lo. Lagi."

Gue mandang dia kaya pengen nelen dia bulet-bulet— _kebetulan dia juga lebih pendek dari gue_ , "Baekhyun masih cinta gue."

Tawa Jongdae menggelegar sampe badannya udah mulai ngejauh dari gue saking dia ga bisa nahan ketawanya. Gue masih liatin dia tajem.

Jongdae berusaha buat ngomong di tengah-tengah ketawaya, "Sekarang gue percaya seberapa ga tau dirinya Park Chanyeol yang diomongin orang-orang."

Anjir. Gue naik pitam.

Dengan cepat, gue narik kerah bajunya sampe si cowo ini udah kaya ngegantung gara-gara perbedaan badan kita, "Bangsat! Mau lo apa?!"

Muka dia berubah lagi jadi serius, "Gue udah bilang. Jauhin Baekhyun!"

"Lo ga punya hak buat larang-larang gue, anjing!"

"Dan lo kira lo punya kesempatan buat dapetin Baekhyun setelah lo selingkuhin dia?!"

A….apa?

Apa dia bilang?

Baekhyun…tau gue selingkuh?

Gua bingung. Ga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Lidah gue kaya kebelit buat nanya lebih jauh. Tangan gue mulai lemes yang ngebikin cengkraman gue di kerahnya Jongdae kelepas.

"Bae..Baekhyun—"

Belum selesai omongan gue, tiba-tiba Jongdae ngedorong badan gue.

"Lo kira Baekhyun ga tau lo main cewe di belakangnya?"

Gue Cuma diem aja ga jawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Tapi gue tahu, Jongdae pasti dapet jawaban dari pertanyaannya lewat raut muka gue.

Gue ga pernah main cewe di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ga pernah ngomongin masalah ini.

Dia ga pernah mergokin gue.

Dan dia masih tetep mau pacaran sama gue. Sampe gue putusin.

Kalo dia beneran tahu, Baekhyun udah pasti mutusin gue duluan.

Jadi…Baekhyun ga mungkin tahu kan?

Jongdae ninggalin gue yang masih termenung setelah ngebisikin gue, "Baekhyun tahu semua kebejatan lo Park Chanyeol. _Dia. Tahu_."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayyy haha lama banget yah :p

Kan udah dibilangin lagi sibuk nyusun hehe

Wdyt kalo gue ngepost ff rated m malem-malem pas bulan puasa gini? Apa gue publish abis lebaran aja yah? wkwk

Eh ada yang ngestan group 2012 ga? Itu gue masukkin orang-orang yang debut 2012 btw exo. b.a.p. vixx. btob. nuest. aoa. exid. spica. hello venus. fiestar. {ada yg bagus evol tp mrk disband T,T} ih group dr 2012 tuh talented semuaaaaa

Banyak bacot. Yaudah bacotin balik di review hehe


	4. Strong Woman Byun Baekhyun

rorororonoaa

.

PRESENT

.

 **MANTAN**

.

 **A/N** : guys, gue rencananya mau pindahin ff ini ke wattpad. Karena gue ga pede aja ngepost ff non baku di ffn. Kalo gue pindahin ke wattpad pada setuju ga? Atau tetep di ffn aja? Makasih!

.

Happy Reading!

Salah satu yang paling gue benci adalah kebangun tidur gara-gara kena silauan cahaya. Pas gue liat jam, ternyata udah jam 12.30. Akhirnya gue bangun terus duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil tangan gue menumpu dahi yang gue letakkin di atas lutut.

Emang kalo bangun siang tuh jadinya pusing banget. Apalagi kalo kebangun gara-gara kena terik siang.

Setelah gue merasa pusingnya reda, gue ngeraih handuk yang gue gantungin di samping pintu kamar mandi di kamar gue.

Di hari Sabtu gini gue biasanya emang nganggur gitu. Itu juga kalo di rumah. Kalo _squad_ gue pada pengen main—sekedar menghabiskan malam minggu mereka kalo lagi jomblo—biasanya main di apartemen gue.

Jadi gini guys. Gue emang tinggal di apartemen. Pas masuk kuliah gue ngerengek minta tinggal pisah, biar bisa bebas. Untungnya sama bokap nyokap dikasih. Tapi dengan syarat, gue tiap _weekend_ balik ke rumah.

Nah, kebetulan sih gue lagi ga ada acara apa-apa sama _squad_ gue. Dan lagi ga ada pacar juga. Jadilah Jumat malem gue pulang ke rumah.

Setelah mandi, gue jadi ngerasa haus sama laper. Ya iyalah. Orang gue udah ngelewatin sarapan dan sekarang udah masuk ke makan siang. Biasanya sih jam segini Mama gue udah masuk.

Gue pun keluar kamar terus turun ke lantai 1, ngelewatin ruang keluarga sampe gue terperenjat pas masuk ke ruang makan yang nyatu sama dapur.

Please, ya Tuhan. Semoga gue salah lihat.

"Eh, Chanyeol. Udah bangun?" Tanya Mama yang bikin seseorang di sampingnya ikutan noleh ke gue.

Gue masih diem sementara Mama gue cekikikan.

"Kaget yah? Mama ketemu Baekhyun di _supermarket_. Kamu udah jarang bawa Baekhyun kesini sih, yaudah deh Mama ajak"

Baekhyun Cuma senyum tipis terus lanjutin kegiatan masaknya.

SUMPAH?! YANG DI DEPAN GUE BAEKHYUN ASLI? YANG LAGI GUE KANGEN-KANGENIN?

Gue ga pernah nyangka bahkan ngebayangin kalo Baekhyun bakal dengan tiba-tiba gitu aja ada di rumah gue. Ini bener-bener _random_. Ga di duga-duga.

Dan jantung gue ga berhenti berdebar liat punggungnya yang sempit yang udah lama ga gue dekap. Pengen banget gue peluk dari belakang, terus gue bisikin di telinganya, _'aku kangen kamu'_ dan berakhir dengan kecupan manis di pipi dia yang tersipu.

Sial! Gue makin sayang!

Cewe yang hampir seminggu ini terus gue pikirin ada di depan gue!

Gue semakin yakin kalo gue sama Baekhyun itu emang jodoh!

Terimakasih atas petunjukMu Tuhan.

Gue makin yakin harus dapetin lagi Baekhyun.

"Kamu pasti laper yah? Makanya kalo tidur tuh jangan pas subuh biar ga bangun siang. Jadi ga sarapan kan?"

Gue tersadar dari lamunan gue pas denger Mama ngomel-ngomel.

"Oh i-iya Ma hehe" sial kok gue tiba-tiba gagap gini sih, "Kalo makanannya udah selesai kasih tau yah. Chanyeol mau ke atas dulu" gue buka kulkas terus ngambil air mineral sebotol.

"Baekhyun nya ga disapa dulu?"

Aduh anjir gue harus jawab apa ini. Masa gue beneran harus ngelakuin apa yang gue bayangin tadi. Lagian kayanya Baekhyun ga bakalan suka gue gituin :(

"Kan lagi sibuk masak. Nanti ganggu hehe. Cepetan masaknya yah Ma, Chanyeol laper"

Akhirnya gue cepet-cepet ninggalin dapur gara-gara takut dilempar sesuatu sama Mama. Samar-samar gue denger Mama ngomel "Dasar anak kurang ajar"

Gue juga pengen cepet-cepet ke kamar karena ga tahan sama detak jantung gue liatin Baekhyun sedeket ini.

Pas nyampe kamar, tangan gue langsung ngeraba dada sebelah kiri.

Gila bro. gue udah lama ga ngerasain deg-degan kaya gini. Sensasi kaya gini gue rasain terakhir tuh pas masih pacaran sama Baekhyun. Atau mungkin pas ketemu Baekhyun pertama kali.

Gue ga pernah deg-degan gini kalo sama cewe lain.

Kalo gue sama cewe lain tuh sensasinya ya ngerasa kesanjung aja gitu. Mereka selalu bilang gue ganteng, tajir, keren, dan pujian-pujian lain yang ngebikin gue ngelambung tinggi. Gue pun merasa kalo gue jadi penguasa hati cewe-cewe yang sekali gue kedipin aja bisa buat mereka klepek-klepek.

Itulah hebatnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Lah tapi ini?

Baekhyun ga ngapa-ngapain aja udah bikin jantung gue berdegup keras. Mulut gue aja jadi gagap pas ditanya Mama tadi.

Baekhyun, aku sedalam itu jatuh ke dalam pesona kamu. Semoga kamu bisa maafin aku yang kemarin dibutakan sama popularitas yang bahkan itu sama sekali ga senilai dengan sosok gadis seperti kamu.

Maafin yah?

Tapi….gue jadi inget sama perkataan Jongdae kemarin lusa.

Baekhyun tau gue selingkuh.

Gue masih ga percaya dia tau. Kalo Baekhyun tau gue sering main cewe di belakang dia, udah pasti kan dia harusnya marah langsung ke gue?

Sumpah. Gue selama main cewe suka hati-hati, ga sembarangan. Jalan di tempat yang ga Baekhyun suka, atau makan di restoran yang ga Baekhyun suka juga.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun suka disibukkin sama tugas kuliahnya. Dia kadang-kadang suka nginep di studio, atau kalo ga keburu pulang,—karena kampus sama rumahnya jauh—suka nginep di apartemen gue.

Kerjaannya bikin maket terus. Baekhyun sendiri yang lebih sering batalin janji kita buat jalan Cuma gara-gara kesibukannya di studio buat bikin maket. Bahkan pernah tuh dia bawa maketnya ke apartemen gue dan berakhir gue bantuin Baekhyun.

Jadi anak teknik itu berat bos.

Nah, kalo Baekhyun udah batalin janji, gue biasanya ngajak cewe lain buat jalan. Sayang dong, udah dandan cakep-cakep tinggal berangkat ehh malah ga jadi. Kan bete. Mending tetep jalan tapi ngajak yang lain.

Berhubung _chat Line_ gue suka penuh sama ajakan-ajakan cewe, ya gue pilih _random_ gitu siapa yang gue ajak. Kaya undian lotre gitu deh.

Intinya: ga mungkin kalo Baekhyun tau kalo gue selingkuh karena dia sibuk dan gue juga mainnya hati-hati.

Yaaa kemungkinan pasti ada. Tapi kalo Baekhyun tau, kenapa dia ga cepet-cepet mutusin gue?

Aneh kan?

Sebenernya daripada mikirin itu, ada yang lebih penting.

Gimana perasaan Baekhyun pas tau gue selingkuh? Dia nangis ga? Pas lagi galau gitu, dia lari ke siapa? Ke Sehun?

Tapi kalo Baekhyun udah tau lama dan langsung cerita ke Sehun, Sehun pasti nonjok gue udah lama juga.

Oh sial. Bahkan Baekhyun aja nyembunyiin kebejatan gue ke sohibnya sendiri.

Ga ngerti lagi gue sama Baekhyun. Kuat banget jadi cewe. Mana kata Sehun, Baekhyun yang ngebujuk dia biar tetep temenan sama gue.

Baekhyun! Makin sayang!

 **BRAK**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar gue dibuka, dan munculah cewe mungil yang dengan ga sopannya masuk ke kamar gue.

"Kak Chanyeol! Kak Chanyeol! Lo balikan sama Kak Baekhyun?"

Gue ngehela nafas males nanggepin cewe yang natap gue penuh harap sambil ngenangkupin kedua tangannya, "Engga. Mama ketemu Baekhyun terus ngajak dia kesini"

Terus muka dia jadi sedih gitu, "Yahhh gue kira lo balikan"

Dia adek gue. Namanya Park Yeri kelas 11. Biasanya kelas 11 tuh lagi bandel-bandelnya. Kaya adek gue ini, banyak banget kelicikan yang udah dia lakuin yang mana itu sangat sangat merugikan gue. Kadang gue menyayangkan wajah dia yang cantik & imut tapi punya pikiran licik kaya nenek lampir.

"Berarti sampe sekarang lo belum kasih tau ke Mama kalo lo udah putus sama Kak Baekhyun?"

"Belum"

Tiba-tiba dia nyeringai sambil ngelirik gue dengan liciknya, "Wahhh kalo gue kasih tau Mama kira-kira reaksi dia bakalan gimana yah?"

Tuh kan. Baru aja gue omongin.

"Eh, lo jangan cari gara-gara deh. Ntar Mama bisa ngambek ke gue!"

"Yaudah. Mana sini uang tutup mulutnya," tangannya yang terbuka dia arahin ke gue, sementara tangan yang satunya ia lipat di pinggang.

"Ya Tuhan dek. Lo udah sering ngancem gue. Nanti lama-lama lo jadi kebiasaan minta duit lagi. Engga engga!"

"Abis Kak Chanyeol kebanyakan tingkah sih. Jadi kan punya banyak aib"

ADEK SIAPA SIH INI?!

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa gue ngeluarin duit dari dompet yang ada di meja gue.

"Nih!" kata gue dengan terpaksa ngasihin duitnya, "Gue curiga jangan-jangan lo suka malakin juga yah di sekolah?"

Yeri langsung ngerebut duitnya dari tangan gue, "Bawel ah. Lagian sih pake putusin Kak Baekhyun segala"

Kata-kata itu lagi. Bosen!

"Ga ngaruh juga ke hidup lo"

"Ngaruh lah! Jadi kan gue ga bisa pamer punya kakak ipar cewe cantik kaya Kak Baekhyun"

"Kan lo punya gue buat lo pamerin"

"Najis! Ga sudi gue pamer cowo kardus macam lo Kak. Bye!"

Iya. Iya. Semua aja bela Baekhyun. Ga ada yang mihak gue!

 _Please_ , ga ada apa yah yang bisa ngertiin gue? Ga ada satu pun orang yang bisa gue ajak curhat. Yifan aja kemarin tiba-tiba ngebatalin 'kerjasama'nya sama gue buat mata-matain Baekhyun.

Iya. Gara-gara kemarin ketauan sama si muka kotak sohibnya Baekhyun. Si Yifan jadi ditegur abis-abisan dan di ancam bakalan bongkar kebejatannya ke Luhan. Karena Yifan ga mau imejnya keliatan buruk di depan gebetannya, akhirnya dia ngabarin gue kalo dia ga bisa bantuin buat nge mata-matain Baekhyun.

Yaudah, gue juga ga enakan orangnya.

Dan berakhir gue ga punya temen lagi. Sedih.

Kalian ga ada gitu yang mau dukung gue? :(

Iya. Tau kok lo semua pada belain Baekhyun juga. Huft.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu gue tiba-tiba ada yang ngetok. Cepet-cepet gue buka pintunya. Dan…

Di hadapan gue berdiri sesosok gadis bermata sipit, hidung bangir, bibir tipis yang menggoda banget buat gue kecup, pipi gembil yang biasa bikin gue gemes ditambah parasnya yang cantik mulus putih ga ada cacat!

Kalo aja mata _emerald_ nya ketutup ngebikin bulan sabit sama bibirnya ngelengkung ngebentuk senyuman manis, gue udah mimisan duluan deh kayanya. Saking cantiknya! Kangen!

Sayangnya dia sekarang nunjukkin muka judes :")

Tapi gini aja gue udah seneng minta ampun kok.

"Makanannya udah siap" ujarnya dingin banget dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Tapi gue keburu ngecekal tangannya terus narik dia ke dalem kamar sambil nutupin pintu dengan dorongan dari punggung gue.

Baekhyung narik tangannya buat lepas dari genggaman gue, "Apaan sih lo?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mau gue omongin"

"Oh ya? Kebetulan gue juga punya pertanyaan buat lo" omongan Baekhyun bikin satu alis gue terangkat. Penasaran apa yang bakalan Baekhyun tanyain. Seketika gue jadi was-was, takut Baekhyun nanya sesuatu yang engga engga. Kenapa gue bisa ngerasa terintimidasi gini?

"Lo belum kasih tau Mama kalo kita udahan?"

Ada rasa lega dalam diri gue karena Baekhyun ga nanya macem-macem, "Maaf Baek. Gu-gue…lo tau sendiri Mama suka banget sama lo. Jadi…gue ga berani—"

"Astaga. Gue ga pernah ngadepin cowo sepengecut lo" kedua tangan Baekhyun ngusap wajah cantiknya dan ngehempasin tangannya ke bawah.

Gue sakit hati ngeliatinnya. Baekhyun kaya yang males aja ngadepin kelakukan gue. Apalagi denger kata 'pengecut' keluar dari bibir manis Baekhyun. Gue ga pernah liat Baekhyun dalam kondisi kaya gini. Bahkan saat gue minta putus pun mukanya datar-datar aja.

"Lo yang pengen kita udahan tapi lo sendiri yang ga mau ngadepin konsekuensi dari keputusan yang lo ambil. Pengecut tau ga?"

Ya Tuhan. Selama gue kenal sama Baekhyun, gue ga pernah ngerasa sesakit hati ini denger omongan dia. Baekhyun kalo ngomong emang manis & gemesin banget, kaya wajahnya. Manja banget pokoknya. Kita dulu emang sering ledek-ledekan sih. Berantem juga.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia ngatain gue. Gue pengecut.

"Pokoknya gue ga mau tau. Lo harus kasih tau Mama kalo kita udahan. Atau perlu gue yang bilang?"

Gue yang dari tadi Cuma bisa nunduk akhirnya dongakin kepala gue sambil nunjukkin wajah memelas, "Jangan. Jangan. Bi..biar gue aja yang ngasih tau"

"Sekarang" tegas Baekhyun.

"Gue janji gue bakal kasih tau. Tapi _please_ , pas lo udah balik aja yah?"

Baekhyun ngeliatin gue, bingung mau percaya apa engga. Tapi akhirnya dia ngehela nafas dan bilang, "Okay"

Kemudian kamar gue terasa hening. Ga ada yang mulai bersuara lagi. Setelah gue ngerasa pembicaraan Baekhyun selesai, gue pun berinisiatif buat ngomong duluan.

"Baek...Emm…" gue gigit bibir gue gugup. Ayo nyali, berkumpulah! "Pas gue mutusin lo…Em…..Ke-kenapa lo terima terima aja?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat sambil kedua tangannya mulai terlipat di depan dada, "Lo belum tau?"

Gue ngangguk dengan badan yang mulai terasa menciut.

Aura Baekhyun bener-bener bikin gue merasa tergertak ketakutan. Selain itu, mungkin ada rasa bersalah di dalam diri gue, makanya suasananya kaya gini.

"Gue kira lo udah tau pas kemarin ketemu Jongdae?"

Mata gue membulat denger penuturan dia, "Jadi…lo…beneran udah tau?"

Baekhyun menyeringai lalu menoleh ke arah lain terus balik lagi ke gue, "Tau lo selingkuh maksudnya?"

Jantung gue tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Dalam situasi kaya gini, harusnya Baekhyun yang ngerasa sakit saat kata laknat di dalam hubungan asmara yang disebut 'selingkuh' keluar dari mulut salah satu pasangan. Apalagi kalo yang bilang itu dari pihak korban.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa bilang dengan entengnya?

"Iya. Gue tau"

"Ta-tapi….kenapa?"

"Apa maksud lo dengan kenapa?"

"Kenapa lo diem aja pas gue main cewe?"

"Karena gue pengen ngikutin permainan lo aja"

Tangan gue terkepal erat. Ga ngerti maksud permainan yang Baekhyun bilang.

"Jadi itu alasan lo bersikap biasa aja pas gue putusin? Karena lo udah tau?"

Baekhyun diem dulu sebelum jawab, "Iya"

Rahang gue mengeras. Jadi selama ini gue udah dibodohin sama Baekhyun? Dia tau kalo gue selingkuh di saat gue dengan sombongnya bersikap kaya _playboy cerdik_ karena kebejatan gue ga diketahui sama pacarnya?

Jadi ketamakan gue yang selalu gue elu-elukan ini ternyata jadi bahan lelucon Baekhyun?

"Tapi asal lo tau. Gue ga sabar nunggu diputusin sama lo"

Pernyataan lain yang lagi-lagi bikin gue kaget. Seberapa banyak hal yang disembunyiin Baekhyun dari gue?

"Kenapa harus gue yang mutusin? Kenapa ga lo aja yang putusin gue? Jelas-jelas disini gue yang selingkuh. Harusnya lo marah ke gue Baek"

"Gue pengen keputusan hubungan kita ada di tangan lo"

"Kenapa harus gue?"

"Karena…." Baekhyun ngelangkah ngedeketin gue, "Lo yang bakal nanggung akibat dari keputusan yang lo bikin sendiri"

Dahi gue mengerut. Dan Baekhyun sadar dari raut muka gue kalo gue ga ngerti.

"Apa dengan gue tau lo selingkuh, gue harus langsung mutusin lo?" Baekhyun terkekeh seolah-olah kata-kata yang dia keluarin adalah sesuatu yang menggelikan.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Baekhyun berubah jadi prihatin, "Lo ga sadar? Semua yang lo rasain sekarang, itu semua akibat dari keputusan lo sendiri, termasuk keputusan buat selingkuh sama mutusin hubungan kita. Dan konsekuensi yang harus lo hadapin kalo Mama tau kalo kita udah putus"

Bibir gue bisu. Pikiran gue kosong. Tubuh gue kaku. Pandangan gue masih ngeliatin Baekhyun yang dari tadi terus ngeluarin kalimat-kalimat menusuk dengan licinnya.

Seolah semua hal yang terjadi sampe sekarang dan semua perasaan menyesal yang gue rasain adalah rencana dia.

"Gimana? Nyesel ga?"

Dan dia menunjukkan raut kemenangan ngeliat gue masuk ke dalam lubang yang dia bikin.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan nepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gue, "Jangan lakuin hal itu lagi buat cewe lo nanti. Karena ga semua cewe kuat ngadepin kebejatan lo, Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Makan siang berakhir dengan suasana canggung antara gue sama Baekhyun. Mama ga buta buat ngerasa ada yang salah antara gue sama Baekhyun. Untungnya dia beranggapan kalo gue sama Baekhyun lagi berantem. Akhirnya selama makan siang Mama nasehatin kalo dalam hubungan, berantem itu adalah hal yang wajar, dan baik gue sama Baekhyun harus sama-sama nyari solusi buat nyelesain masalah yang kita hadepin.

Kita berdua Cuma bisa senyum atau sekedar jawab "Iya Ma", karena gue pun bingung harus jawab apa di saat gue sama Baekhyun bahkan udah ga ada hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Meski bagi gue, masih ada masalah yang belum selesai antara gue sama Baekhyun.

Dan makasih buat Mama gue karena berkat bibir dia yang cerewet nasehatin ini itu, gue jadi termotivasi lagi buat bikin Baekhyun balik lagi ke gue.

Gue bukannya ga tau diri. Tapi gue harus nebus kesalahan yang gue lakuin kemarin. Gue harus bisa bahagiain Baekhyun lagi.

"Ma, Baekhyun pulang dulu yah?"

"Kok cepet amat? Main disini dulu yah?"

"Takutnya adik Baekhyun nunggu Baekhyun buat makan siang. Yeri aja udah pulang hehe"

"Oh iya yah. Aduhh maaf yah, saking kangennya Mama sampe lupa sama urusan kamu di rumah"

AKU JUGA KANGEN BAEKHYUN MA

"Pulangnya dianter Chanyeol yah?"

I LOVE YOU MA

Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya, menolak tawaran Mama gue dengan sopan, "Engga Ma. Baekhyun pulang sendiri aja"

"Jangan gitu. Kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa gimana?"

AYO MA! PAKSA TERUS!

"T-tapi Ma…"

"Ga ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya kamu harus dianterin Chanyeol. Anterin yah Chan?"

"Siap Ma!" sahut gue semangat dengan senyum lebaran.

Baekhyun ngeliatin gue jengkel tanpa keliatan sama Mama.

"Bentar yah. Mama mau bungkusin makanan buat adek kamu"

Baekhyun ngehela nafas dan akhirnya jawab, "Iya Ma"

YES! GUE ANTERIN BAEKHYUN PULANG!

.

.

"Nih, helmnya" gue nyodorin helm ke Baekhyun yang masih masang muka jutek.

Baekhyun ngelirik helm yang gue kasih terus beralih ke gue. Akhirnya helmnya Baekhyun ambil dengan kasar.

"Ngebut aja gapapa. Biar cepet sampe" ujar dia sambil masang helmnya terus naik ke motor gue.

"Ohhh bilang aja pengen ngebut biar bisa meluk gue hehe"

Kepala gue kedorong ke depan gara-gara Baekhyun noyorin dari belakang.

"Ogah banget. Bawel! Cepetan!"

Gue cekikikan terus ngidupin motornya abis itu jalan. Dan Baekhyun beneran ga meluk gue guys. Dia megang di pegangan jok belakang motor gue. Okay, abis ini gue bakalan ngelepasin pegangan itu biar besok-besok Baekhyun pegangannya di pelukan gue hehehe

HAHAHAHAHA

"Ngapain lo ketawa-ketawa?!"

"Udah lama aja ga ngeboncengin lo"

Demi Tuhan. Gue seneng banget!

"Kalo bukan karena Mama lo, gue ga sudi yah diboncengin lo lagi"

"Padahal mulai sekarang lo bakal jadi penumpang tetap motor ini lagi loh"

Bisa gue bayangin muka kesel Baekhyun yang menurut gue imut.

"Maksud lo apaan?"

"Ya…gue bakal anter jemput lo kemana aja. Kaya dulu"

Dan kayanya Baekhyun udah mulai ngerti arah pembicaraan gue.

"Hubungan kita ga bakalan sama kaya dulu lagi"

"Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi Baek"

"Ga bakalan mungkin!" teriak Baekhyun gemes.

"Kenapa engga?"

"Karena gue cukup tau kalo lo cowo pengecut! Bejat! Jahat! Ga tau ma—"

 **CEKITTT**

Gue ngerem mendadak bersamaan kebenturnya helm gue sama Baekhyun.

"Sial! Lo ngapain ngerem mendadak sih?!"

Akhirnya gue pinggirin motor gue. Untungnya jalanan lagi sepi. Jadi ga ada kecelakaan pas gue ngerem tadi.

Gue pun turun dari motor, ngelepas helm gue terus di taruh di kaca spion. Kemudian gue menjarain badan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di jok dengan kedua tangan gue.

Gue bawa pandangan Baekhyun biar natap gue, "Baek, gue minta maaf. Dari lubuk hati gue yang paling dalam, gue menyesal udah ngelakuin itu semua. Gue sadar, gue terlalu bodoh ngelepas cewe berharga kaya lo. Semua yang udah gue lakuin kemarin bener-bener khilaf. Dan gue emang pantes buat dibenci. Tapi _please_ , maafin gue yah?"

Baekhyun bales natap gue tajam dengan rahangnya yang mengeras, "Lo ga pantes dapet maaf dari gue"

"Baekhyun, lo cewe terkuat yang pernah gue temuin. Dan gue beruntung sempat milikkin lo. _Please_ kasih gue kesempatan buat memperbaikin kesalahan gue. Yah?" nada bicara gue mulai memelas.

Baekhyun diem. Masih ngeliatin gue. Seolah menyelami ke dalam mata gue, nyari keseriusan dari omongan yang gue lontarin barusan.

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan motor berknalpot berisik yang berhenti ga jauh dari motor gue.

Sial. Ganggu suasana aja.

Atensi gue pun balik lagi ke Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun malah nyipitin matanya yang udah sipit ke arah segerombolan orang yang kayanya geng motor itu.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah jadi emosi.

Gue bingung dan panik saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba turun dari motor gue dan ngedekitin geng motor tadi, "Baekhyun, lo mau kemana?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ga jauh dari geng motor yang lagi ngumpul di pinggir jalan itu.

"Jaemin! Kesini!"

Semua cowo-cowo yang gue sangka geng motor itu noleh ke Baekhyun dan wajah salah satu cowo disana berubah jadi pucat pasi.

Dan gue baru sadar. Ternyata itu Jaemin. Adek cowo Baekhyun yang bandel.

Dengan kepala nunduk, Jaemin nyamperin ke arah gue sama Baekhyun.

Setelah sampe di hadapan Baekhyun, telinga Jaemin langsung dijewer sama kakaknya.

"Dasar! Mentang-mentang ayah sering kerja di luar, jadi seenaknya make motor jadul koleksi ayah yah!"

"Aduh. Aduh. Kak Baekhyuuuun. Sakiiiittt!"

Baekhyun akhirnya ngelepas tangannya dari telinga Jaemin tapi berakhir ngejitak kepala adek bandelnya itu, "Nyadar ga sih lo tuh belum cukup umur buat naik motor?!"

"Maaf Kak Baekhyun. Jaemin janji ga bakal ngulang lagi," sesal Jaemin masih nundukin kepalanya. Lalu matanya secara ga sengaja ngeliat ke gue, "Loh? Kak Chanyeol?! Wihhh udah lama nih ga ketemu. Apa kabar Kak?"

Muka dia yang tadinya lemes tiba-tiba ceria pas nyadar ada gue. Hehehe _the power of Chanyeol_

"Baik Jaem hahaha gimana Mileanya? Udah dapet?"

"Belum nih Kak. Lagi pdkt sih. Tapi ada saingan nih. Udah lama ga dapet wejangan dari lo Kak, jadinya malah ada celah buat di incer orang"

"Tenang. Masalah konsultasi cewe mah Park Chanyeol jagonya hahaha"

Baekhyun malah ngelirik gue sama Jaemin kaya orang aneh. Apakah Baekhyun cemburu? Hehe

"Udahlah. Sekarang lo pulang sama gue!" Baekhyun narik tangan Jaemin terus nyamperin motor ayahnya tanpa memedulikan kehadiran gue.

"Baek. Mau kemana?" teriak gue pas liat Baekhyun naikin motor jadul ayahnya dengan Jaemin duduk di belakang.

Tanpa pamit, Baekhyun ninggalin gue gitu aja dengan di iringi teriakan Jaemin yang mulai menjauh, "Geng! Gue balik dulu yah, sorry ga jadi ikut kompoi. _Bye_ jugaKak Chanyeol!"

Dan motor Baekhyun pun melesat dengan ngebutnya di jalanan. Iya kawan-kawan. Baekhyun emang jago naik motor….

Tapi…itu…helm gue dibawa dia…..

Apa mungkin Baekhyun pengen ketemu gue lagi yah makanya dia bawa balik helm gue? Hehe

Tiba-tiba ada ide terlintas di benak gue.

Gue pun segera naik lagi ke motor gue dan segera melajukan motor gede gue buat pulang ke rumah.

Nyampe di rumah gue langsung ngelangkah ke kamar tanpa ngehirauin pertanyaan Mama yang nanya Baekhyun udah sampe selamat apa belum.

Sesampainya di kamar, gue ngeraih hp gue yang ada di atas meja terus ngehubungi seseorang sampe akhirnya orang yang disana ngangkat.

"Halo? Jaemin? Bisa bantuin gue ga?"

.

 **TBC**

.

Gimana? Ini udah fast update belum? Hehe maklum lah lagi liburan gini jadi lumayan hehe

Btw gue kemarin lupa ga balesin komen huhu yaudah gue bales yang komen di chapter 3 aja yahhhh

 **BaekHill** : di chapter kemarin kayanya secara ga langsung gue tunjukkin kalo Sunbin sohibnya Chanyeol, Zico, Taejoon sama Jonghyun. Jadi ya begitu hehe. Post nya abis lebaran aja yah. Rated m soalnya wkwk

 **Theresia341** : JANGAN EMOSI DONG. NANTI MALAH NAKSIR. KASIAN CEYE

 **Parkyoo** : hehe selamat datang reader baru ;*

 **Ssuhoshnet** : makasih!

 **Guest (1)** : gue juga ga pengen chanyeol balikan sama baekhyun. apa gue bikin hunbaek aja? HAHA

 **Guest (2)** : udah di lanjut nih :3

 **Hyunbee** : Iya! Panutan banget Baekhyun tuhhhhh. Ini udh cepet belum? Wkwk

 **Guest (3)** : KAMU PENGEN MASUK JURUSAN TEKNIK YAH? TT

 **Sasss :** penderitaannya chanyeol udah dicukupkan sampai disini aja gimana? HAHA

 **Baekbee Park** : penyetin aja haha udah kaya ayam aja dipenyetin :"D

 **Guwest** : makasihhhhh :*

 **Mnbvvxxx** : hahaha maapin yah. Gue emang lagi sibuk huhu makasihhh gue malah ngerasa ff gue susah dipahamin & gajelas parah :"

 **98** : makasihhhh :* cukup panggil gue roro aja haha

 **Kaaaa** : oh ya? Sini sini, aku baca ff di wattpadnya :3 kebetulan mirip itu wajar kokkk 3 jadi ga usah takut, lagian aku author abal2 wkwk makasihh yahhh

 **Honeybbh** : iya. Nyelingkuhinnya juga gampang banget lagi huhu pasti adalah! Yang bejat dari chanyeol ini juga ada wkwk *pengalaman

 **Kepala jamur** : ganteng ganteng bejat tapi tetap cintaaaaaa :*

 **Guest (4)** : kayanya semua reader pengennya kaya gitu deh wkwk bikini gitu ga yahhhh

 **Guest (5)** : udah cepet belum nih? wkwk

 **ParkHaeYeol1827** : Udah lanjut nihhh :*

HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY! YEAAAAYY~~~! HOROLOLOLO~~~~~

 **Review please~?**


	5. Princess Baekhyun

rorororonoaa

.

 **PRESENT**

.

.

MANTAN

.

Happy Reading ;)

.

.

Jadi gengs, gue udah merenungkan omongan Baekhyun kemarin Sabtu.

Gue sadar kalo gue sepenuhnya salah. Seperti yang Baekhyun bilang. Gue pecundang. Gue bejat. Gue brengsek.

Harusnya gue tau kalo Baekhyun bukan cewe yang bisa gue remehin. Dia ga bakalan sudi buat diduain kaya gitu.

Dan tentang kepura-puraan dia terhadap perselingkuhan yang gue lakuin, hhhh. Itu emang cara Baekhyun banget buat bikin orang yang menjadi 'target' dia buat ngerasa kalah. Itu cara Baekhyun menang.

Gue pun mengakui kesalahan & kekalahan gue.

Dan atas semua permainan yang Baekhyun bikin , apa gue berakhir jadi benci Baekhyun?

Tentu aja engga.

Malah gue jadi pengen nebus kesalahan yang udah gue lakuin yang udah bikin Baekhyun sakit hati.

Eh. Baekhyun sakit hati ga sih? Abisnya sikap dia kaya gitu sih :")

Ya masa iya ga sakit hati. Kalo ga sakit hati mah dia dari awal ga cinta sama gue dong?

Apa karena dia udah tau dari dulu makanya sekarang udah ga keliatan? Atau kemungkinan yang lebih parah lagi….Baekhyun ngejadiin sakit hatinya dia jadi perasaan benci ke gue?

Huhuhu semoga aja engga yah :")

Lagian gue udah bertekad buat dapetin Baekhyun lagi.

Kemarin gue minta tolong ke adeknya Baekhyun, si Jaemin.

Setelah ngobrol ini itu sama Jaemin, dia bilang selama ini belum ada cowo asing yang deket sama Baekhyun. Sepenglihatan dia sih.

Baekhyun di anter jemput sama sopirnya. Kalo ada cowo nganter ke rumah paling sering Sehun. Temennya Baekhyun, Jongdae jarang nganter soalnya rumah mereka beda arah. Tapi sesekali Baekhyun ngajak Jongdae sama Luhan buat main di rumahnya.

Oh iya. Ada yang perlu kalian semua tahu, Baekhyun tiap malam Minggu sering ngabisin waktunya sama Sehun. Entah itu jalan-jalan ke luar, atau di rumah. Dan udah ga aneh kalo Baekhyun nginep di rumah Sehun atau sebaliknya.

Iya. Mereka sedeket itu.

Kebiasaan itu emang udah mereka lakuin dari SMP. Awalnya gara-gara Mama nya Sehun yang udah nganggep Baekhyun anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun yang merupakan anak piatu seneng-seneng aja diperlakuin kaya gitu.

Kalo ayah Baekhyun lagi kerja ke luar negeri, biasanya Sehun nginep di rumah Baekhyun.

Tapi setelah pacaran sama gue, kegiatan rutin itu mulai dikurangi. Digantiin sama gue yang jagain Baekhyun. Atau kadang-kadang gue sama Sehun yang nginep. Sama Jongin juga.

.

 **N**

.

"Baekhyuuun?"

"Eh, Sehun. Udah belanjanya?" Chanyeol yang nyaut.

Sehun nentengin kantong belanjaannya terus naruh di atas meja makan. "Iya. Gue beli kimchi, ayam, telur, _popcorn_ , kola, oreo, sama keripik singkong. Cukup kan segitu?"

"Cukuuuup."

Sehun nyamperin Chanyeol yang lagi motongin wortel, "Baekhyun dimana?"

"Dia nganter dulu Jaemin ke rumahnya Lucas. Pada ngumpul disana katanya."

Kepala Sehun Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk terus mulai bantuin Chanyeol motongin wortel yang lain setelah nyuci tangannya.

Chanyeol, Sehun sama Jongin emang disuruh sama ayahnya Baekhyun buat nginep. Soalnya dia lagi ada kerjaan di Busan. Adeknya, si Jaemin juga lagi ada acara _event_ sekolah gitu buat nge- _camp_.

Pembantu sama sopir Baekhyun di rumah juga lagi ga ada. Mereka suami istri ngomong-ngomong. Mamanya si sopir lagi sakit, makanya minta ijin dulu buat pulang kampung.

Jadinya nanti di rumah Cuma ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun sama Jongin.

"Helllll~~llloooo eperibadeeehhh~~"

Teriakan heboh dari arah depan rumah ga di gubris sama Chanyeol atau Sehun. Mereka udah biasa sama kelebayan temennya itu.

"Disambut dong. Calon _idol_ datang nih"

"Halah, paling ga jadi debut lagi."

"Yeeeee doain aja sih Yeol biar gue cepet di debutin."

"Gimana? Udah minta filmnya?"

"Udah dong."

"Ga minta film porno kan lo?"

"Ya kagak lah. Orang gue minta dari Ayang Taemin. Kalo gue minta film porno dari dia bisa diputusin deh."

Tangan Jongin nyerobot ngambil keripik yang ada di kantong belanjaan.

Denger suara keresek-keresek gitu, Sehun langsung noleh ke belakang terus nepuk tangan Jongin, "Bukannya bantuin malah nyolong makanan. Itu ayamnya cuci cepetan!"

"Pelit lo!"

.

.

"Baekhyun mau nonton apa?"

"Hmm film horror deh"

Chanyeol langsung ngebuletin matanya, Sehun ngangkat alisnya heran sementara Jongin teriak kaget sambil tangannya nutup mulut sendiri. Jangan peduliin yang terakhir.

"Baek? Baekhyun? Lo becanda kan?" Jongin nanya dengan panik.

Baekhyun mandang Jongin ngejek, "Takut yah lo?"

"Ngaca deh! Lo juga penakut. Jangan sok berani nonton film horror!"

"Baek? Yakin?"

Bola mata Baekhyun berotasi mulai kesal, "Iya Sehuuuuuun"

Sementara Chanyeol terkekeh liat Baekhyun terus ngacak puncak kepalanya, "Paling modus biar kalo takut bisa peluk-peluk aku yah?"

Baekhyun nyikut perut Chanyeol yang malah bikin ketawa Chanyeol makin kenceng, "Enak aja!" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah jadi memelas, "Yahhh? Mumpung ada kalian dan ga ada si rewel Jaemin"

Chanyeol, Sehun sama Jongin pun menghela napas karena terpaksa dan emang ga bisa nolak kalo tuan puteri mereka udah memelas kaya gitu.

Apalagi Jongin. Ngehela napasnya kenceng banget. Siap-siap teriak-teriak deh ini mah.

.

.

"Ih Kai-ee! Jangan nutup muka terus dong! Filmnya ditonton!"

"Apaan sih lo Baek. Orang lo juga nutup muka lo lebih rapet dari gue!"

Chanyeol ketawa ngakak liat kelakuan Baekhyun sama Jongin. Bukannya fokus nonton film, malah liatin mereka yang lagi tarik-tarikan tangan biar lepas dari mukanya.

Kalo Sehun Cuma senyam-senyum terus dorong balik Jongin yang sesekali kedorong akibat ulahnya sama Baekhyun.

Jongin ngeberaniin buka matanya. Terus dengan kesal, ngebuka paksa telapak tangan Baekhyun yang nutupin mukanya, "Eits!"

Ga tau emang lagi sial apa gimana, pas mata Baekhyun kebuka, hantunya muncul.

"Aaaaaakkk!"

Baekhyun ketakutan terus meluk Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan tidak berperikejantanan, Chanyeol malah ngetawain pacarnya yang lagi gemeteran.

Di satu sisi, si Jongin juga ga sengaja liat hantunya sekilas. Jadinya dia juga meluk Sehun yang ada di samping dia.

"Minggir nyet!"

Sehun yang jijik dipeluk Jongin langsung dorong muka Jongin sampe kesungkur ke depan. Yang akhirnya ngebikin muka Jongin mendarat dengan tidak indahnya di karpet.

"Anjing lo! Sakit bangsat!"

Baekhyun yang masih gemeteran ketakutan pun semakin ngeratin pelukannya ke Chanyeol, "Chanyeooool~~"

Baekhyun ngerengek protes saat Chanyeol masih aja ketawa.

Chanyeol ngerangkul pinggang Baekhyun sementara tangan satunya ngeraih dagu Baekhyun yang lagi nunduk,

"Liat, apa kan aku bilang? Kamu Cuma pengen peluk-peluk aku doang. Dasar tukang modus." tangan Chanyeol beralih buat nyubit pipi Baekhyun.

Mendapat ejekan itu, Baekhyun nyebikin bibirnya.

Baekhyun pun ngedorong bahu Chanyeol, "Engga ihhh!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol Cuma ketawa seneng karena berhasil ngegodain Baekhyun.

Sadar becandanya keterlaluan, Chanyeol narik Baekhyun buat duduk di antara kakinya, "Sini"

Baekhyun ngeposisin badannya biar nyaman dan berakhir tiduran di perut Chanyeol.

Jongin yang masih ngusap-ngusap mukanya yang sakit mulai sadar Baekhyun tiduran di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Yeuuuu paling bentar lagi ketiduran"

"Ssstt" Sehun nyenggol Jongin biar itu orang ga berisik.

Soalnya Baekhyun udah mulai nutup matanya pelan-pelan pas Chanyeol ngebelai rambutnya.

"Tuh kan? Tuh kan? Dasar. Yang ngajak nonton film horror siapa, yang ketiduran siapa." Bisik Jongin tapi masih kedengeran sama dua cowo yang disana.

Sehun Cuma bisa senyum sementara Chanyeol ngekeh saat Jongin masih ngedumel liat tingkah Baekhyun.

Sehun ngedorong punggungnya deketin Baekhyun terus ngebisikin, " _Good night princess"_

Jongin yang tadinya kesel jadi senyum liat wajah damai Baekhyun, terus ikutan ngebisikin _"Sweet dream, princess_ "

Chanyeol yang masih ngelus rambut Baekhyun pun nundukkin kepalanya sampe bibirnya nyium pelipis Baekhyun, _"I love you_ "

.

 **N**

.

Jaman SMA emang masa-masa terindah.

Jujur. Gue kangen masa-masa kebersamaan gue sama mereka.

Semisalkan Baekhyun ga mau balikan sama gue, minimal kita berempat bisa kaya dulu lagi deh. Gapapa.

Gue baru ngerasain betapa berartinya mereka bagi hidup gue.

Makanya pas pertandingan basket kemarin, gue sakit hati banget liat mereka bertiga masih kompak barengan sementara gue udah ga dianggap.

Semoga aja Baekhyun luluh sama perjuangan gue.

Nah sekarang ini gue lagi dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun pake motor gede kebanggaan gue.

Gue udah minta jadwal kuliah Baekhyun ke Jaemin biar gue tau kapan gue harus antar jemput Baekhyun.

Sayangnya informasi yang Jaemin kasih masih belum cukup. Dia Cuma tau jadwal kuliah Baekhyun sama orang-orang yang pernah Baekhyun ajak ke rumah.

Selebihnya, dia ga tau.

Baekhyun ga pernah cerita apapun ke Jaemin. Dan menurut penuturan Jaemin, ga ada hal-hal yang _mencurigakan_ selama dia liat kakaknya. Cuma ya gitu, lebih sibuk aja ngurusin akademiknya.

Makanya, gue butuh orang yang lebih bisa ngegali informasi tentang kehidupan Baekhyun di kampusnya.

Tapi siapaaaa?

Baekhyun juga orangnya ga gampang deket sama orang.

Ya masa sih gue minta tolong sama temen deketnya? Sehun / Luhan / Jongdae? Kan ga mungkin.

Jongin juga kan lagi sibuk mau debut. Lagian dia juga ga kuliah, gimana sih -_-

Apa gue hubungin Seulgi sama Joohyun yah, temen sekelasnya Baekhyun pas SMA?

Tapi emang mereka masih sering jalan bareng? Kampus aja beda.

Aduh. Jalan buntu nih. Tapi Park Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!

Sampailah gue depan rumahnya Baekhyun. Gue parkirin motor gue di depan. Kebetulan pager rumah Baekhyun kebuka dikit nih. Yaudah gue ngintip dulu dikit. Barangkali Baekhyun jadi miara anjing galak.

Apasih.

Pas gue longokin kepala gue ke dalem, gue bisa liat sopirnya Baekhyun lagi ngelapin mobilnya. Kayanya mau siap-siap nganterin Baekhyun sih.

Akhirnya gue samperin tuh mas-mas sopirnya.

"Pak Kim"

Cowo yang udah berkepala tiga itu rada kaget pas denger suara berat gue, "Loh? Mas Chanyeol?"

"Weh, masih inget aja sama saya Pak hehe"

Kim Yesung—penjaga rumahnya Baekhyun nepuk pelan lengan gue becanda, "Ah masa saya lupa sama Mas Chanyeol. Kan sering main kesini"

"Iya Pak Kim. Udah lama ga main kesini"

"Lagian sih, pake putus segala. Nih rumah jadi ga rame lagi"

"Hehe iya Pak. Ini juga Chanyeol nyesel. Mau ngejar Baekhyun lagi biar bisa balikan. Doain yah?"

"Bereees! Lumayan ada yang gantiin saya buat anter jemput Non Baekhyun hehe"

"Yaudah, Chanyeol ke dalem yah?"

"Oh iya, silahkan"

Gue pun melangkah ke pintu rumah Baekhyun terus neken belnya.

Ga lama, pintu pun kebuka dan munculah cewe dengan celemek di badannya.

"Eh, Mas Chanyeol? Ihhh kemana aja?"

Gue Cuma nyengir aja, "Iya Bi Luna, udah lama yah? Hehe"

"Eh, ayo ayo masuk"

Bibi Luna pun ngegeser badannya biar gue bisa masuk terus pintunya ditutupin.

Nah, ini namanya Bibi Luna. Asisten rumah tangganya Baekhyun dari Baekhyun kecil.

"Baekhyun nya ada Bi?"

"Iya, ada. Itu lagi sarapan dulu."

Gue ngikutin langkah Bibi Luna menuju dapur. Samar-sama gue denger Baekhyun teriak, nanya siapa yang dateng.

"Ini Dek Baekhyun, ada Mas Chanyeol." Jawab Bibi Luna saat kita sampe di ruang makan.

Baekhyun yang lagi makan roti bakar malah tersedak dan Bibi Luna buru-buru nyamperin Baekhyun sambil nyodorin air minum.

Gue yang ikut panik segera deketin Baekhyun juga.

"Aduh, Dek Baekhyun. kalo makan tuh pelan-pelan" ujar Bibi Luna sambil ngusap-ngusap punggung Baekhyun yang naik turun.

Gue yang liat Baekhyun ngatur napasnya mulai khawatir, "Baek? Lo gapapa kan?"

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun ngelirik gue tajam, "Lo! Ngapain lo kesini?!"

"Eh, Dek Baekhyun jangan gitu. Masa ada tamu dateng dibentak?"

"Kalo kedatangannya ga diterima sama tuan rumah ya namanya bukan tamu Bi." Baekhyun ngerengut kesel ke Bibi Luna.

"Masih pagi Dek, jangan marah-marah gitu. Ga baik. Mas Chanyeol jauh-jauh loh dateng kesini. Kan Bibi kangen"

"Sama Bi. Chanyeol juga kangen Baekhyun hehe"

Baekhyun langsung noleh ke gue terus natap gue tajem.

"Ihhhh _so sweeeeeet_ "

"Apaan sih Bi. Cowo ginian dibilang _so sweet_ "

Aduh, potek hati gue Baek :"(

Baekhyun ngelahap potongan terakhir rotinya terus minum susu putihnya.

"Bi, Baekhyun mau berangkat dulu yah"

"Gue anterin yah Baek"

Baekhyun ngedelik ke gue terus ngelewatin gue gitu aja kaya ga nganggep gue ada.

"Jadi lo mau?!" gue girang kesenengan sampe lompat dari kursi yang gue dudukin terus nyusulin Baekhyun.

Pas udah di belakang dia, cewe cantik yang gue sayang itu tiba-tiba balikin badannya.

"NAJIS!"

Badan gue terperenjat gara-gara kaget kena semprotan Baekhyun. Selain itu…. mukanya Baekhyun deket banget sama muka gue. Kalo tiba-tiba gitu kan mata gue jadi tidak sanggup menerima pemandangan bidadari cantik yang melebihi Apphrodite ini.

Hehehe pintar ngegombal banget yah gue

Tapi buat Baekhyun mantan—coret—calon kekasihku, itu bukan sekedar gombalan tapi pemujaan berdasarkan fakta.

"Dek Baekhyun, jangan ngomong kasar gitu ih. Ga baik!" Bibi Luna ngehampiri gue sama Baekhyun yang lagi hadep-hadepan.

Baekhyun merengut kesel imut banget.

"Dek Baekhyun dianter Mas Chanyeol aja gapapa. Biar nanti suami nya Bibi nganterin Bibi belanja."

Bibir bawahnya dimajuin yang malah bikin gue gemes liat wajah lucunya. Tahan Yeol. Tahan.

Bisa ada yah cewe cantik imut lucu tapi judes kaya gini. Baekhyun namanya.

Gue Cuma bisa pamerin senyum penuh kemenangan gue sambil narik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo Baek. Nanti lo telat lagi"

Baekhyun segera ngelepasin genggaman tangan gue sambil ngelewatin gue gitu aja, "Ga usah megangin tangan gue segala" kata dia dengan nada dingin banget.

Hehehe gapapa yang penting Baekhyun setuju kan gue anterin ke kampus? Entar palingan meleleh dapet gombalan dari gue.

"Helm gue masih lo simpen kan?" Tanya gue pas kita—sama Bibi Luna yang ngintilin dari belakang—sampe di halaman depan rumah.

"Loh? Mas Chanyeol nganterin Dek Baekhyun nya pake motor?"

"Iya Bi. Itu motor saya parkir di depan rumah"

"Yah ga bisa dong Mas," Paman Kim yang ga jauh dari kita nyaut.

"Emang kenapa?" sementara gue sekilas liat Baekhyun nyeringai dan mulai jalan ngejauhin gue.

"Non Baekhyun kemarin udah mau masuk angin. Kalo dia naik motor, malah sakit nanti."

"HAH?!"

Gue denger suara Baekhyun ketawa kenceng banget sebelum pintu mobil item yang terparkir itu ketutup. Dia pun nurunin kaca jendelanya terus bilang, "Paman Kim, cepet anterin Baekhyun! nanti Baekhyun telat ngampus lagi"

"Oh iya Non!" Paman Kim buru-buru jalan ke kursi kemudi setelah ngebungkuk pamit ke gue yang masih cengo meratapi nasib.

Baekhyun masih ketawa kaya yang belum puas liat muka gue yang udah kaya _speechless_ ga tau mau ngomong apa.

Terus dengan nada nakalnya, dia bilang "Dah Chanyeol~! Wleeeee!" dia meletin lidahnya dengan pupil mata yang dia tarik ke sudut matanya.

Jujur sih. Itu nyebelin. Tapi imut gimana dong?!

"Mas Chanyeol yang sabar yah"

Kayanya usaha pendekatan gue biar bisa balikan lagi sama Baekhyun bakalan berat banget.

.

 **N**

.

Setelah kegagalan nganter Baekhyun ngampus, akhirnya gue memutuskan buat berangkat kuliah aja. Kebetulan gue ada kelas pagi sama siang.

Padahal gue udah rela bolos kelas pagi demi bisa nganter Baekhyun ngampus.

Gapapa Chanyeol, buat dapetin mutiara berharga emang butuh banyak pengorbanan. Sabarin aja, nanti kalo udah dapet bangganya bakalan kerasa :)

Gue pun masuk ke kelas yang udah lumayan rame. Syukurlah dosennya telat masuk.

"Chanyeol!"

Sunbin—cewe yang manggil gue—langsung lari nyamperin gue terus meluk gue erat banget, "Kangeeeeeen!"

Gue Cuma bisa senyum-senyum sambil ngelus puncak kepala dia.

Sunbin dongakin kepalanya, "Kok tadi ga masuuuuk?"

Tangan gue nyubitin pipi dia gemes, "Biasalah, ada urusan."

"Urusan?" Nada Sunbin lebih nuntut.

Gue ngasih senyuman terbaik gue, "Merjuangin cewe."

"Ohhh" Sunbin menanggapi seolah itu udah jadi hal biasa buat dia. Ya emang biasa sih gue ngejar-ngejar cewe, tapi ini mah bedalah.

Byun Baekhyun :)

Sunbin ngelepas pelukannya dan ngerangkul tangan gue terus narik gue buat gabung sama anak-anak yang lain, "Gue mau ngasih lo sesuatu"

Dia ngasih _paperbag_ ke gue, "Nih oleh-oleh dari Jepang buat lo"

"Apaan anjir? Kok oleh-olehnya si Chanyeol beda dari kita Bin?"

"Iya, kita Cuma dikasih bubuk _greentea_ sama guntingan kuku doang maksudnya apaan nih?"

"Weh ga bisa ini _mah_ namanya nepotisme!"

Jonghyun mukul kepala Zico ga pake perasaan, "Kagak nyambung bego!"

"Ya bedalah. Lo semua kan suka jahatin gue. Dibeliin oleh-oleh juga udah syukur"

Gue Cuma bisa ngekeh congkak, "Makanya jangan Cuma bisa jailin doang, perhatian juga dong kaya gue"

"Yeuuu emang elo nya aja anjir yang kerdus!"

Gue pun ngakak pas si Zico ngeledek gue.

"Iya nih, sampe bolos kuliah segala si Ceye" Sunbin ngelirik gue sambil nyenggol lengan gue.

"Hah? Udah punya gebetan lagi lo?" Tanya Taejoon heran.

"Iya dong. Seorang Chanyeol jomblo itu sama sekali ga keren!"

Taejoon, Sunbin sama Zico nyorakin gue kaya yang udah males denger kenarsisan gue.

Cuma Jonghyun doang yang mandang gue curiga, "Lo pasti deketin Baekhyun lagi kan buat balikan?"

"Tau aja lo. Tadinya gue mau ngampus bareng Baekhyun, tapi gagal."

"Wanjir kayanya rayuan kardus seorang Park Chanyeol udah ga mempan lagi yah hahaha"

"Si Chanyeol udah ga laku anjir"

"Baekhyun kayanya ga gampang buat dideketin yah? Apalagi balikan"

Gue ngedengus, secara ga langsung mengiyakan omogan Taejoon. Tapi gue ga mau mengakui secara gamblang. Tengsin lah anjir Park Chanyeol disia-siain.

"Baekhyun nolak gara-gara gue nganterinnya pake motor"

"Lah? Lagian lo ga etis banget jemput gebetan pake motor"

"Halah Joon, paling si Chanyeol pake motor biar dia bisa dipeluk sama Baekhyun. ga ngerti modus Chanyeol aja lo"

Gue cengingisan aja pas Zico yang naggepin.

"Tapi kok Baekhyun pengennya naik mobil sih? Emang kenapa kalo motor?"

Gue natap lembut Sunbin sambil senyum, "Baekhyun lagi ga enak badan. Makanya ga dibolehin naik motor"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian belum cerita! Kenapa Baekhyun bisa masuk _febzone_? Ada insiden apa nih?"

"Wah lo udah ketinggalan banyak Bin. Seru banget padahal"

"Ya ada apaan emang?"

"Mau tau?"

Sunbin ngangguk-ngangguk antusias banget pengen dengerin cerita Baekhyun dari Zico selama dia di Jepang.

Zico gerakin jari telunjuknya biar Sunbin ngedeketin wajahnya ke Zico, "Tapi oleh-oleh Jepang nya harus disamain kaya Chanyeol yah," muka Sunbin langsung berubah jadi datar, "Masa info penting kaya gini ga ada imbalannya"

"Dasar temen ga tau diri!"

"Daripada elo pilih kasih" Zico meletin lidahnya.

Sunbin udah siap buat narik rambut _blonde_ Zico tapi udah ditahan duluan sama Jonghyun. Si Zico juga yang terus ngegodain Sunbin biar tambah kesel dibekep mulutnya sama Taejoon. Terus gue cuma ketawa liat tingkat sohib-sohib gue.

Ngeliat mereka kaya gini, gue jadi inget momen-momen gue sama sohib gue di SMA. Sehun, Jongin sama _princess_ kita, Baekhyun.

Gue pun tiba-tiba merenung.

 _Apa yang bikin gue sama mereka jauh?_

 **.**

 **N**

 **.**

Sore ini gue rencananya mau nganterin Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Jadi gue abis kuliah langsung balik ke apartemen buat ganti pake mobil. Tapi pas liat lagi jadwal kuliah Baekhyun yang gue dapet dari Jaemin, ternyata gue ga bakal sempet buat jemput dia di kampusnya. Kayanya dia udah balik ke rumah sih.

Karena gue emang awalnya udah ngebayangin ketemu wajah cantiknya Baekhyun, jadinya ya gue pokoknya harus jadi ketemu, ga mau ga jadi. Masa udah gagal nganterin Baekhyun ngampus sekarang gagal lagi ketemu Baekhyun nya.

Akhirnya gue pun jalan ke rumahnya. Pake mobil. Modusnya bilang aja mau ambil helm yang dia simpen. Terus nanti gue pura-pura helmnya ketinggalan, lupa ga dibawa. Besoknya dateng lagi dengan modus yang sama. Terus aja gitu hehe

Ga kreatif banget sih anjir modusnya. Biarin. Kalo ga helm, ya gue tinggalin yang lain deh.

Yang jelas hati gue udah gue tinggalin didiri Baekhyun

 _I'll never stop until you're mine_

 _I can make forever till the end of time_

' _Cause my heart is in your hand~_

 _Don't you understand?_

 _I'll never stop!_

Hehe malah nyanyi

Gue jadi geli sendiri.

Gue pun sampe di depan rumahnya Baekhyun. Gue parkirin mobil agak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, soalnya udah ada mobil-mobil lain di sebrang rumahnya dia. Kayanya sih tetangganya Baekhyun lagi ada acara gitu. Ga tau deh kenapa rame banget.

Gue masuk aja tuh ke pekarangan rumah Baekhyun terus mencet bel. Bel pertama belum ada yang bukain pintu. Gue pencet lagi belnya. Masih belum ada yang bukain. Akhirnya gue pencet lagi tapi dua kali. Ga sabar.

Akhirnya kebukalah itu pintu dan nunjukkin orang yang pengen banget gue temuin sore ini. Senyum gue lebar banget tapi dianya malah kaget gitu liat gue. Matanya yang sipit jadi bulet gitu. Gemes deh hehe

"Sore Baekhyun. Kamu gemesin bang—" tiba-tiba mulut gue dibekep terus dia ngedorong badan gue biar ga masuk ke rumahnya dia.

Dia ngelirik ke belakang kaya takut gitu, terus ngebisik di deket mulut gue yang dia bekep, "Lo ngapain kesini?"

Gue ga tahan sama jarak dia yang deket banget ke arah gue. Tangan gue pun refleks megangin kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun yang ramping terus natap dia penuh cinta gitu. Asik.

Dia makin melototin matanya dan ngedorong gue jauh, "Apaan sih lo anjir?!" bentak dia tapi masih nahan suaranya biar ga teriak. Sekilas gue liat dia ngehela nafas lega pas liat pintu rumah dia udah ketutup.

"Sorry, tangan gue refleks saking kangennya sama lo"

Dia meremin matanya yang sipit. Tangannya juga mengepal kaya nahan emosi, "Lo mending pulang aja deh" geram Baekhyun.

Alis gue naik bingung, "Gue baru nyampe sini, Baek. Bahkan belum masuk rumah lo"

Baekhyun ngedecak kesel terus balikin badan gue, "Please, Chanyeol. Lo pulang aja" paksa Baekhyun terus ngedorong punggung gue biar pergi.

Gue balik lagi ngadep ke dia, "Baek, jangan kaya gini dong. Kasih gue kesempatan. Kalo mau kita selesain di rumah lo aja, okay?"

Dia ngegeleng, "Engga. Gue ga bisa dan ga ada yang harus kita selesai-in karena kita udah selesai Chanyeol. Kita udah ga ada hubungan apa-apa lagi"

"Tapi Baek, gue—"

"Ada Sehun."

Gue ngerasa jantung gue turun ke bawah. Napas gue ketahan dan mulai sesak.

"Di rumah gue ada Sehun."

Berhenti Baek. Ga perlu diucapin dua kali kan?

"Jadi gue mohon ke lo Chanyeol. Pulang aja yah? _Please_?" Baekhyun memelas ke gue.

Sejak gue mulai deketin Baekhyun lagi, dia selalu nunjukkin muka dinginnya ke gue.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun natap gue dengan memelas. Nada suara dia melembut. Mata indah dia tiba-tiba berbinar biar lawan bicaranya nge-iyain apa yang dia minta. Dan semua itu dia lakuin buat…ngusir gue?

Gue pun tertawa hambar. Sebegitu ga maunya yah gue dateng lagi di hidup dia? Dan entah keberapa kalinya gue kalah sama Sehun.

Sakit ga sih anjir.

Bangsat. Gue udah lama ga patah hati.

Gue masih ketawa dan itu ngundang tatapan simpati dari Baekhyun.

Gue ngehela napas dan condongin badan gue ke dia terus bisikin di telinganya, " _Take your time, princess_ " gue nyium sisi kepala Baekhyun yang masih diem dan langsung pergi dari dia.

Sial. Buat noleh ke belakang aja gue ga bisa. Terlalu nyakitin.

Gue buka pintu mobil, masuk terus ngebanting pintunya.

Tangan gue mulai mukul setir mobil berulang kali, "Sial. Sial. Sial!"

"Brengsek!" gue benturin kepala gue ke setir mobil dan bertahan dengan posisi nunduk.

Kenapa gue selalu kalah dari Sehun? Kenapa Sehun selalu ada di sisi Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun ngebiarin dia? Kenapa setelah putus gue didorong jauh sementara Sehun engga?

Kenapa?

 _Kenapa gue ga bisa jadi Sehun?_

Pikiran gue kalut. Gue ga pernah masuk pada situasi sekacau ini. Sepatah hati ini.

Tiba-tiba hp gue bunyi. Gue lg males ngangkat telpon. Akhirnya gue berniat matiin hp gue. Tapi pas gue liat layar, yang ngehubungin gue ternyata…..Sehun.

Ada apa si brengsek ini tiba-tiba nelpon gue? Dia liat gue tadi sama Baekhyun?

Seketika emosi gue naik.

Jadi tadi dia liat? Terus dia mau ngasih pelajaran lagi ke gue? Mau bikin gue babak belur lagi? Oke Oh Sehun. Gue ladenin.

"Halo."

" _Woy. Besok lo sibuk ga?"_

"Engga. Kenapa?" gue ngatur suara gue biar ga meledak.

Bangsat. Gue pengen banget neriakin dia.

" _Ada yang mau gue omongin nih. Besok gue ke apartemen lo yah."_

Sekilas gue heran karena nada suara Sehun biasa aja. Ga kaya orang yang mau ngabisin gue.

"Ga sekarang aja?" suara gue masih dibikin datar.

" _Engga. Mobil gue lagi di bengkel. Repot kalo sekarang gue ke apartemen lo. Abis kuliah aja gimana? Elo besok kelar kuliahnya sore kan?"_

"Hm."

" _Oke. Sampe ketemu besok bro."_

Percakapan di telpon tadi masih ninggalin kerutan di dahi gue. Apa yang mau di omongin Sehun besok? Gue kira dia mau ngehajar gue gara-gara deketin Baekhyun lagi? Tapi kenapa nada suaranya ga kedengeran marah, apalagi dia masih manggil gue _bro_. Jadi….dia belum tau?

Atensi gue teralihkan pas liat Sehun keluar dari pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Dan dia dianter sama pemilik rumahnya. _Sial!_

Gue juga liat Pak Kim masuk ke mobil yang diparkir depan rumah Baekhyun.

Sehun sama Baekhyun hadap-hadapan dan tangan Sehun ngebelai pipi Baekhyun. _Double sial!_

Ekspresi Baekhyun kaya khawatir gitu sementara Sehun nenangin dia dengan belaian di sekitar kepalanya. Dan akhirnya mereka pelukan. _Triple sial!_

Pelukan mereka bertahan lama dengan tangan Baekhyun yang ngelingkar di punggung Sehun, sementara Sehun masih ngusap-ngusap rambut Baekhyun.

Hati gue mencelos saat Sehun nyium dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang sebelum masuk ke mobil Pak Kim.

Gue segera memalingkan pandangan gue dari mereka. Jantung gue serasa ada yang ngeremas.

Baekhyun, _kenapa ngelepas kamu bisa sesakit gini?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Woy ah udah lama banget wkwk depresi nih gue udah semester 9 skripsi ga kelar-kelar. Doain yak biar ff ini juga bisa fast update huhu maaf semuaaaa TT

Gue ngerjain ff ini aja gara2 ada yg ngingetin & temen gue nyaranin mending lanjut aja ga usah mikir skripsi dulu HAHA

Jadi gue mempersembahkan kekhilafan gue : UPDATE MANTAN hehe

Okay, **review please? ;)**


	6. Temennya Baekhyun

_rorororonoaa_

.

PRESENT

.

 **MANTAN**

.

a/n : sorry tadi ffnya gue hapus soalnya ada yang ketinggalan. Maklum ngerjainnya pas puasa :")

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Haaah~

Ga tau. Gue lagi males. Yang kemarin ga usah dibahas.

Tapi…AAAARRGGHHH!

Anjing. Tai. Bangsat!

Gue jadi muak sama yang namanya Oh Sehun. Dan beberapa menit lagi orang itu bakalan dateng ke apartemen gue.

Sehun bukannya ga pernah ke apartemen gue, tapi ini pertama kalinya sejak gue mulai deketin Baekhyun lagi. Timbul perasaan benci yang sebenernya itu berasal dari kecemburuan dan keirian gue pada Sehun. Gue ga bisa menjamin hal gila apa yang bakalan gue lakuin demi dapetin Baekhyun lagi. Tapi yang pasti, gue bisa jamin Sehun bakalan lebih murka kalo sampe dia tau hal itu.

Dan entah kenapa, timbul dorongan buat dengan sengaja nunjukkin bahwa gue pengen balikan sama Baekhyun.

Suara bel menyadarkan gue dan tanpa perlu lihat _intercom_ , gue tau siapa yang dateng.

" _Bro!_ " Sehun merangkul bahu gue begitu gue buka pintu apartemennya, "Lesu banget lo, kenapa sih?"

Sehun bawa badan gue buat duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung televisi, "Ga kenapa-kenapa. Lo mau ngomongin apa?"

"Wah, santai dong. Baru aja gue sampe," Sehun nepuk bahu gue lalu melangkah menuju kulkas di dapur belakang sofa.

Arah pandang gue ngeliatin gerakan Sehun yang ngambil botol kola di dalem kulkas terus langsung minum sampe setengahnya, "Ahhh seger banget!"

"Udah denger kabar dari Jongin?"

Sebelah alis gue terangkat, "Denger apa?"

" _Weekend_ ini dia mau _debut showcase_."

Wajah gue yang tadinya datar jadi sumringah, "Sumpah? Anjir itu anak kok ga kabar-kabar gue sih?"

"Gue aja dapet kabar dari Noonanya."

Sehun kembali duduk di sofa samping gue dan ngeluarin amplop dari saku jaketnya, "Nih, kita diundang ke _debut showcase_ nya."

Gue segera ngambil amplop itu dan ngeluarin tiketnya, "Widih. Tuh anak akhirnya beneran debut juga. Kita dapet VIP lagi, ketemu artis ga yah?"

Sehun ngekeh, "Ya kan si Jongin juga artis gimana sih lo?"

"Yeeee bukan artis macam itu maksud gue."

Gue ngeluarin semua yang ada di amplop dan cukup heran liat ada empat tiket di dalemnya, "Kok ada empat?"

"Itu buat gue, elo sama Baekhyun."

Jantung gue tiba-tiba berdetak cepat ga biasanya. Ada debaran menyenangkan yang udah gue rasain. Setelah sekian lama, gue akhirnya diakui sama mereka lagi. Tapi…kenapa gue ngerasain aura ganjil dari Sehun?

"Satu lagi?"

Wajah Sehun mulai serius, "Jongin pesen empat tiket buat kita. Dia takut kalo cuma kita bertiga, bakalan canggung. Jadi buat jaga-jaga dia beli satu lagi."

Gue nelen ludah gue yang terasa kering, "Jadi siapa yang diajak?"

"Gue belum tau. Tapi Baekhyun pengen temennya, Luhan buat ikut."

Gue diem aja ga tau mau ngerespon apa.

"Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang mau gue omongin."

Gue tau pembicaraan lo mengarah kemana Oh.

"Chanyeol, lo tau sendiri kita udah ngalamin hal yang entah lo sesalin apa engga, tapi gue iya. Kita udah temenan lama dan juju raja gue kangen masa-masa SMA kita dulu."

Gue menahan nafas. Masih nunggu lanjutan Sehun.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi antara lo sama Baekhyun, jelas merubah pertemanan kita. Gue bukannya nyalahin lo, tapi gue cuma minta tolong. _Please,_ jaga hati Baekhyun."

Gue tercekat sama ucapan Sehun.

"Pas acara nanti gue mohon lo jangan jauh-jauh sama gue. Jangan pernah sekalipun lo deketin Baekhyun," lanjutnya.

Dahi gue mengerut, "Apa hak lo larang-larang gue?"

Mata Sehun terpejam erat dengan rahang yang mengeras, "Chanyeol, gue ga mau kita terlibat perkelahian lagi. Jadi lebih baik lo nurutin apa kata gue."

"Gue ga bisa gitu aja nurutin apa kata lo lah, lo pikir lo siapa?" tantang gue.

"CHANYEOL!" bentak Sehun terus dia berdiri dari duduknya, "Gue ga mau bikin Baekhyun sakit hati lagi! Itu aja!"

Gue sama Sehun saling beradu tatap tajam. Kita berdua kalo punya tekad emang sama-sama kuat dan ga mau ngalah. Kaya sekarang. Kita sama-sama pengen ngejaga dan ngelindungi Baekhyun tapi sama sekali berbeda pemikiran.

Tapi kali ini Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. Dia menumpu kedua tangannya diatas lutut. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang frustasi.

"Baekhyun kemarin banyak pikiran. Terlalu khawatir dan berandai-berandai tentang pertemuan kita di acara _debut showcase_ -nya Jongin nanti. Dan gue ga mau diantara kita bersitegang dan ngacauin acaranya Jongin. Ngerti kan maksud gue?"

Gue cuma mandang Sehun datar. Ga ada emosi yang gue tunjukkin ke dia. Atau sepatah kata apapun. Dan itu bikin Sehun kembali mandang gue.

"Lo bisa kan seolah-olah ga kenal Baekhyun?"

Tangan gue terkepal erat berusaha menahan diri untuk engga nonjok cowo brengsek di depan gue.

Permintaan yang dia lontarin, apa dia ga ngerti kalo jantung gue kaya dicubit denger permintaannya yang menurut gue ga masuk akal? Pura-pura ga kenal Baekhyun? Apa dia waras?

Sebenernya untuk apa semua itu? Buat ngelindungi Baekhyun? Atau kepentingan dia sendiri?

Sehun beranjak sebelum gue berpikir buat ngejawab, "Jangan menambah masalah di hidup Baekhyun setelah apa yang lo lakuin, Chanyeol."

Dia melangkah menuju pintu apartemen gue dan berujar, "Karena setelahnya, gue yang bakalan ga kenal lo di hidup gue lagi."

Lalu pintu pun tertutup seiring kepergian Sehun.

Gue yang sedari tadi nahan amarah segera ngeraih vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja terus ngelemparnya ke dinding.

"BRENGSEK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANTAN**

 **.**

 **.**

Udah tiga hari ini gue ga deketin Baekhyun lagi. Bukannya gue takut atau putus asa, tapi gue rasa gue perlu menata perasaan gue lagi.

Apa yang Sehun bilang emang bener. Gue ga seharusnya bikin masalah lagi di hidup Baekhyun. Tapi siapa yang tahu dengan kehadiran gue di hidup Baekhyun bisa bikin hidupnya lebih menyenangkan kembali mungkin?

Ga ada yang tau kalo gue ga coba deketin.

Tapi adegan pelukan Baekhyun sama Sehun di depan rumah Baekhyun sedikit memudar dari bayang-bayang gue. Karena setelah percakapan—atau pertikaian?—dua hari lalu sama Sehun, gue bisa ngerti kalo Baekhyun khawatir. Sementara Sehun mencoba buat nenangin Baekhyun. Bukan tentang apa-apa. Dan bukan seperti yang gue sangkakan.

Hanya aja, gue masih ga ngerti rasa khawatir yang Baekhyun alamin. Apa yang dia khawatirin? Atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang dia khawatirin? Pertemanan gue sama Sehun? Atau mungkin….dia takut Sehun tau kalo gue deketin Baekhyun lagi?

Jadi dia ngekhawatirin gue?

Atau ada hal lain yang mereka sembunyiin?

Ga tau deh, yang pasti untuk saat ini gue butuh pelampiasan. Dan disinilah gue, di salah satu supermarket di Seoul. Gue langsung ke bagian kassa rokok.

"Rokoknya lima bungkus." Kalo udah banyak pikiran emang stoknya harus lebih banyak.

Gue ngeluarin duit dari dompet terus ngasih ke kasirnya. Hampir aja gue mau bilang 'kasih aja kembaliannya', tapi untung ga jadi. Lo kira warung.

Maklum, saking tajirnya.

Sekilas gue ngelirik kassa di belakang gue. Ekor mata gue menangkap siluet seseorang yang ga asing. Dia ngerogoh saku celana sama ngobrak ngabrik tasnya dengan panik.

Gue lebih miringin badan gue ke arah dia biar keliatan wajahnya.

Oh, ternyata temennya Baekhyun. Luhan.

Dari gelagatnya sih kayanya dia lagi nyari dompetnya.

Setelah kasir selesai ngasih kembaliannya ke gue, gue pun nyamperin temennya Baekhyun itu.

"Hai."

Wajah Luhan yang udah mulai berkeringat gara-gara panik noleh ke gue, "Eh?"

"Temennya Baekhyun kan?"

Luhan masih cengo ngeliatin gue kaya abis ketemu hantu. Apa dia terpesona sama ketampanan gue yah? Hehe

"Kenapa?"

Mata rusanya mengedip, "Oh? I-ini. D-dompet gue ketinggalan kayanya."

"Ohhh" gue ngangguk-ngangguk terus ngeluarin _black card_ dari dompet, "Gue bayarin aja."

"Eh? T-tapi…."

"Udah. Gapapa. Ga mungkin juga kan lo balik lagi buat ngambil dompet?"

Luhan ngegigit bibir bawahnya, "Ma…Makasih yah," cicitnya.

Gue cuma senyumin aja, "Sama-sama."

Setelah pembayarannya selesai, gue pamitan ke Luhan, "Yaudah, gue cabut dulu yah."

"Gu…gue bisa minta tolong sekalian ga, bantuin bawa belanjaan gue ke mobil?"

Sebelah alis gue naik. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba minta tolong ke gue?

Sejujurnya, gue males kalo kelamaan sama temennya Baekhyun. Soalnya pasti sama aja kaya si Jongdae. Dengan sok pahlawan nyuruh gue buat ga deketin Baekhyun seolah gue adalah seorang tokoh antagonis.

Atau kaya Sehun yang berusaha ngejauhin gue sama Baekhyun dengan dalih pengen ngelindungi dan ngejaga Baekhyun.

 _Guys,_ gue ga sebrengsek itu juga. Dan ketakutan mereka terhadap gue tuh berlebihan. Gue ga mungkin lah nyakitin Baekhyun kedua kalinya.

Gue udah berubah. Gue udah sadar. Kalo sebenernya pemilik hati gue cuma Baekhyun doang.

"Chanyeol?"

Gue tersadar dari lamunan, "Ya?"

"Bolehkan?"

Luhan ga tau aja apa yah kalo gue emang ga bisa nolak cewe?—Meski sebenernya gue males.

"Iya. Gapapa," gue tersenyum manis, "Sini gue bawain" gue ngambil alih tas belanjaan yang paling berat lanjut jalan ke parkiran.

"Makasih lagi yah. Nanti uangnya gue ganti."

"Ga diganti juga gapapa kok." Gue noleh ke dia dan ternyata Luhan daritadi merhatiin gue. Abis itu Luhan senyum maniiiiiiis banget ke gue.

Bentar. Bentar. Kok jadi gini sih?

Kenapa reaksi dia ke gue beda sama Jongdae? Kenapa Luhan ga marah-marahin gue kaya Jongdae?

Sumpah gue ga ngerti.

Eh? Jangan-jangan? Ini emang rencana Jongdae sama Luhan lagi?

Luhan pura-pura terpesona sama gue, terus gue dijebak sama mereka. Buat ngebuktiin kalo gue emang beneran cowo brengsek yang suka godain cewe?

Weh?! Ga bisa anjir!

Tapi ya emang fakta sih kalo gue cowo kardus. Cuma kan posisinya gue pengen ngebuktiin keseriusan gue sama Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol cowo kardus itu dulu.

Seketika kepala gue noleh ke kiri sama kanan mondar-mandir.

Luhan ngeliatin gue heran, "Lo kenapa?"

Gue takut ada yang fotoin buat dijadiin bukti ke Baekhyun!

"Hah? Engga kok. Ga kenapa-kenapa"

"Lah? Tapi kok kaya nyari sesuatu?"

"Oh? Engga kok. Ini…ehhh…leher gue pegel. Iya pegel hehe"

Luhan ngerutin dahinya terus ngekeh, "Apaan sih lo? Ga jelas banget."

Tuh kan! Serangan pertama mulai dia keluarin! Abis ini pasti gue makin dikatain nih. Siaga satu Yeol!

Akhirnya kita sampe di mobilnya Luhan. Barang belanjaan dia langsung gue masukkin ke mobilnya di belakang. Pengen cepet-cepet cabut nih gue anjir.

"Udah dulu yah, gue mau cabut."

"Eh, tunggu."

FUUUCCCKKKK. Anjir anjir anjir. Tangan gue ditarik Luhan. Serangan lawan cukup terang-terangan!

Wanjir gue makin panik ini. Fix, ini mereka merencanakan skenario pembuktian Chanyeol cowo kardus ini mah.

"Lo ada waktu ga? Ada yang mau gue omongin."

Tuh kan?! Dia mau larang-larang gue biar ga deketin Baekhyun?! Tolak Yeol!

" _Sorry_. Kayanya gue ga bisa deh."

Mata rusanya mulai berbinar, "Mau doooongg. Yah?"

Tahan Yeol. Tahan.

"Duh, gimana yah"

Luhan mulai ngepalin kedua tangannya di bawah dagu dia, terus natap gue penuh harap, " _Pleaseee_?"

Gue ngehela nafas dan akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Luhan, "Oke."

" _Yess!_ "

Baekhyun…..

Maaf yah sekali ini aja kok. Lagian kan temen kamu juga TT

.

.

 **MANTAN**

.

.

Akhirnya gue sama Luhan ke kafe deket _supermarket_. Heran sih gue. Ini orang ngajak gue ke kafe padahal dia lagi ga bawa duit.

Jadinya kan gue yang bayarin juga -_- apakah semua cewe matre? Baekhyun doang yang engga.

"Chanyeol? Gue langsung ke inti aja yah?"

Sebenernya meski gue males denger ocehannya Luhan yang gue tebak bakalan nyuruh gue buat jauhin Baekhyun, tapi di satu sisi gue penasaran juga. Apa yang mereka rencanain?

"Lo lagi deketin Baekhyun lagi kan?"

Tuh kan! Apa gue bilang? Tai anjir males gue ngeladeninnya.

Muka gue jadi datar terus jawab dengan dingin, "Iya. Kenapa emang?"

Wajah Luhan keliatan gundah. Kaya masih menimang-nimang hal yang mau dia omongin. Ditambah tatapan gue yang tajam ngeliatin Luhan kayanya cukup bikin dia ngerasa tertekan.

Luhan ngehela nafasnya, "Oke" dia ngegigit bibirnya sendiri lalu berujar, "Gue bakal bantuin lo biar balikan lagi sama Baekhyun."

"HAH?!"

Luhan condongin badannya ke arah gue terus ngedesis, "Chanyeol! Pelan-pelan!"

Gue masih melongo denger permintaan Luhan. Terlalu ngagetin. Dia? Temennya Baekhyun? Mau bantu deketin gue sama Baekhyun?

Bentar. Gue masih ga percaya. Ini mungkin aja salah satu rencananya mereka.

….

Ga sih?

"Bentar, gue masih belum ngerti."

"Gue tau lo pasti ga bakalan percaya sama gue. Tapi gue punya alasan kenapa gue pengen bantuin lo biar balikan sama Baekhyun."

Gue ga nanggepin Luhan, lidah gue masih kelu saking _speechless_ nya.

"Tapi sebelum itu lo harus janji dulu ke gue kalo lo ga bakalan ceritain ini ke Jongdae, Sehun terutama Baekhyun. _Please_?"

Hah? Ga salah denger gue?

Luhan ngehela nafas lagi—lebih panjang dari sebelumnya seolah butuh kekuatan banyak buat ngungkapinnya, "Alasan pertama, gue pengen lo bikin gue jadian sama Sehun."

Gue menarik punggung gue sampe nyender ke kursi dengan kerutan dahi.

Lelucon macam apalagi sekarang?

"Gue bantuin lo balikan sama Baekhyun, dan sebagai gantinya lo comblangin gue sama Sehun. Cukup impas kan?"

Iya sih, masuk akal juga tawaran Luhan. Lagian gue ga bisa ngandelin siapa-siapa. Jaemin cuma bisa bantu urusan Baekhyun di rumah aja, sementara Baekhyun lebih banyak ngabisin waktunya di kampus. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun pasti lebih sering cerita ke temen kampusnya daripada adiknya sendiri.

Sebenernya gue ga usah mikir, langsung terima tawaran Baekhyun. Tapi…. Apa Luhan nya gapapa?

" _Sorry_ , bukannya gue ga ngerhagain tawaran lo, tapi apa lo gapapa? Baekhyun ga bakalan marah? Sehun apalagi"

"Ya makanya jangan sampe mereka tahu."

"Tapi tetep aja. Kenapa lo minta bantuan ke gue? Kenapa ga Baekhyun aja?"

Luhan menunduk dengan jari-jarinya yang memilin ga karuan. Gue liat pergerakan dia yang….entahlah. Gue ga bisa ngedeskripsiinnya. Tapi kayanya Luhan udah memendam semuanya udah lama.

"Gue udah minta bantuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol," dia menyendu, "Reaksi Baekhyun pas tahu gue naksir Sehun? Oh dia jelas seneng banget."

Gue tersenyum tipis ngebayangin girangnya Baekhyun, "Dia emang seneng kalo Sehun deket sama temen cewenya"

Luhan ngelempar senyuman yang sama, "Ya. Dia bilang Sehun cocok banget sama gue. Dan kita ditakdirkan buat berjodoh," kekeh Luhan, "Dasar Baekhyun. Dia emang suka konyol"

Gue mengangguk mengiyakan. Dada gue menghangat saat senyuman manis Baekhyun kebayang lagi. Tingkah menggelikan Baekhyun yang selalu bikin gue gemes. Apalagi kalo gue jailin suka ngambek imut gitu.

"Tapi…" raut muka Luhan kembali menyendu, "Ga tau kenapa seberapa besar Baekhyun berusaha deketin gue sama Sehun, hubungan kita ga pernah berkembang. Sehun emang baik ke gue, kita kencan, dia bales _chat_ gue, ga pernah sekalipun nyakitin gue. Tapi cuma sebatas itu. Ga ada yang spesial. Dan gue masih ga ngerti, kenapa Sehun ga bawa gue ke tahap selanjutnya dalam hubungan?"

Karena lo temennya Baekhyun, Lu.

"D-Dan gue ga pernah bisa baca pikiran Sehun. Apa yang dia mau. Gimana cara dia memandang gue. Atau hubungan kita. Dia…terlalu misterius. Gue hampir putus asa," tangan Luhan saling menggenggam, "Sampe lo dateng."

Luhan menjilat bibirnya, "Gue tau, gue egois. Tapi gue juga punya alasan lain yang bikin gue tambah yakin dengan rencana ini."

Kedua alis gue terangkat, menanti kata-kata apalagi yang bakalan Luhan lontarkan. Entah kenapa jantung gue berdebar cepet banget.

"Gue rasa…. Baekhyun masih suka sama lo Chanyeol."

.

.

 **MANTAN**

.

.

Gue masih mikirin percakapan gue sama Luhan tadi sore. Kita sepakat buat kerja sama dan merahasiakan rencana kita. Dari siapapun.

Sebenernya gue masih ga yakin apa gue bisa berhasil bikin Sehun sama Luhan pacaran.

Masih inget Bae Joohyun? Temen SMA Baekhyun?

Dia juga dicomblangin sama Baekhyun. Sehun emang jadi deket sama Joohyun. Tapi engga sampe jadian.

Sehun ga pernah mau pacaran sama temen Baekhyun. Dan ini yang menjadi alasan gue meragu buat bantu Luhan.

Kecuali kalo Sehun sebenernya naksir juga sama Luhan. Mungkin gue bisa meyakinkan Sehun—seenggaknya.

Selain itu, gue sama Luhan juga ngomongin acaranya Jongin di _debut showcase-_ nya nanti. Gimana pun caranya gue harus bikin Luhan sama Sehun berdua, dan melancarkan aksi pendekatan gue sama Baekhyun.

Gue udah ga peduli lagi sama ancaman Sehun. Mau kehilangan apapun, asal gue bisa dapetin Baekhyun, gue gapapa.

Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Baekhyun masih suka sama gue.

Oke, sebenernya gue bukannya heran kalo Baekhyun masih suka sama gue. Sekali lagi, gue adalah Park Chanyeol, mantan terindah Byun Baekhyun.

Yang bikin gue gelisah, apa maksud penolakan Baekhyun selama ini?

" _Gue ga tau Yeol. Tapi sebagai temen deketnya Baekhyun, gue bisa liat kalo Baekhyun masih suka sama elo. Entahlah ini perasaan gue aja sih. Baekhyun sendiri ga pernah cerita tentang lo ke gue. Gue rasa Baekhyun ngerencanain sesuatu."_

Pernyataan Luhan masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran gue.

Jadi…..apa rencana apa yang kamu bikin Baek?

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANTAN**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan gue sama Luhan kemarin, gue mau mulai lagi deketin Baekhyun. Sekarang gue udah punya mata-mata di kampus yang bisa ngawasin Baekhyun. itu cukup bikin gue lega sekaligus kembali gigih buat merjuangin Baekhyun. Apalagi Luhan bilang kalo Baekhyun masih suka sama gue.

Luhan ngabarin kalo Baekhyun sore ini di studio kampusnya. Jongdae udah pulang duluan sementara Luhan emang sengaja ninggalin Baekhyun biar gue punya kesempatan buat nganterin Baekhyun.

Gue berulang kali liat teks di layar ponsel, mastiin arah yang Luhan tunjukkin bener menuju studio arsitek.

Penyesalan ngegerogoti hati gue. Selama gue pacaran sama Baekhyun, ga pernah sekali pun gue datengin kampusnya dia. Luhan aja sampe ga habis pikir sama gue dan berujung ngatain dan ngancem kalo gue sampe ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama pas gue balikan sama Baekhyun nanti. Gue pun ngeyakinin Luhan biar percaya sama gue.

Gue ga bakalan nyia-nyiain Baekhyun lagi.

Sampai lah gue di lorong yang di sisi kirinya ada papan tergantung bertuliskan 'Studio Perancangan Arsitektur'. Dengan langkah yakin, gue segera mendekati pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ada beberapa orang di dalam. Dua orang lagi bikin apalah itu gue ga ngerti sih. Pokoknya dinding ruangan ini dikelilingi meja miring 45 derajat yang kayanya buat mahasiswa bikin desain. Dan dua orang tadi lagi ngegambar disana kayanya, ga tau lah. Gue ga peduli.

Terus di tengah ruangan ada meja panjang. Di sisi kiri meja ada mahasiswa yang lagi nyatet sesuatu. Sementara di ujung meja ada mahasiswa yang lagi nundukkin kepalanya diatas kedua tangan yang terlipat.

Senyum terukir di wajah gue.

Gue nutup pintu perlahan biar ga ganggu mahasiswa lain yang lagi sibuk. Langkah gue menuju Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

Gue ngegeser badan gue biar menghadap ke dia, dan menumpu sebelah tangan gue di meja dengan sikut. Senyuman masih bertahan di wajah gue. Dan Baekhyun kayanya masih belum sadar kehadiran gue.

Gue berbisik, "Baekhyun?"

Bahu Baekhyun menegang. Dia nolehin kepalanya ke arah gue takut-takut, "Chanyeol?" mata dia membelalak.

Sementara muka gue berubah panik dan tangan gue ngebelai pipi Baekhyun yang langsung dihindarin Baekhyun, "Muka lo kenapa Baek? Kok pucat?"

Baekhyun entah menahan emosi atau sakit, tapi terlihat memendam sesuatu, "Kenapa lo disini sih?"

Gue narik kursi gue biar semakin deket sama Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan gue di dahi Baekhyun yang ga ditolak karena keliatannya udah ga punya tenaga buat nolak gue, "Lagi sakit? Pulang sekarang sama gue yah?"

Kali ini Baekhyun ngedesis dan gue makin khawatir, "Lo mending pulang aja. Gue udah minta Pak Kim buat jemput."

Gue nyingkirin rambut dia yang nutupin wajahnya yang cantik, "Gue gendong sampe depan yah?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng lemah.

"Pokoknya gue anterin ke mobilnya Pak Kim, oke?" gue mulai beresin barang-barang Baekhyun dan masukkin semuanya ke tas.

Ngeliat tindakan gue, Baekhyun negakkin badannya, "Chanyeol!—AHH!"

Semua orang termasuk gue langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke Baekhyun. Dia megangin perutnya buat nahan sakit. Dengan panik, gue segera berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang wajahnya mulai berkeringat. Gue bawa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, sementara tangan gue yang satunya ngebelai pipi Baekhyun dan bawa pandangan dia ke gue, "Lagi dapet yah?" bisik gue biar orang yang lagi di ruangan ini ga denger, "Hm?" Gue condongin kepala gue biar lebih jelas liat wajah dia yang nunduk.

Ga ada balasan dari Baekhyun yang menandakan kalo tebakan gue bener, "Tahan bentar yah sakitnya?"

Gue kembali berdiri dan ngerapihin barang bawannya Baekhyun. Gue ambil salah satu ikat rambut yang biasa Baekhyun simpen di kantong lalu melangkah berhadapan dengan punggung Baekhyun. Tangan gue dengan telaten bawa helai rambut Baekhyun yang lembut dan wangi. Ga ada penolakan dari Baekhyun yang masih megangin perutnya.

Gue jongkok di depan Baekhyun dan dia menolak saat gue narik tangan dia buat melingkar di leher gue. Kepala gue memutar dan memandang dia heran, "Kenapa Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan bibir bawahnya yang dia gigit. Pandangan gue beralih ke celana dia lalu kembali memandang Baekhyun.

Gue pun segera ngelepas jaket gue dan ngelingkarin kedua lengan jaketnya terus diikat di pinggang Baekhyun. Gue ambil posisi jongkok lagi lalu narik kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun meluk leher gue. Sebelum gue ngangkat badannya, gue bawa tas Baekhyun dulu.

Orang-orang di ruangan mandang gue sama Baekhyun iri. Udah lama ga ngelakuin hal kaya gini ke Baekhyun. Tatapan iri emang biasa gue sama Baekhyun dapetin pas lagi SMA. Iyalah, _relationship goals_ kan kita. Dapet tatapan itu lagi setelah sekian lama bikin gue kangen lagi masa-masa dulu.

"Sekali ini aja gue biarin lo lancang, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam pas langkah gue udah nyampe di lorong.

"Hm," gue cuma ngedehem karena gue ga mau Baekhyun ngebales lagi. Dia kalo lagi dapet emosinya labil minta ampun. Gue tau semua kebiasaan dia kalo lagi dapet. Sakitnya dia pas hari pertama atau kedua. Atau manjanya dia yang bakal berlipat-lipat lebih sering ke gue. Dan gimana cengengnya dia kalo dikit aja gue jailin.

Jadi mending gue ga nambah-nambah perkara.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun setelah keheningan diantara kita.

"Ya?"

"Lo besok ikutan nonton _showcase_ nya Kai?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Jangan deket-deket gue yah?"

Kaki gue berhenti melangkah bertepatan dengan datangnya mobil Pak Kim sampai di depan gue.

Pak Kim keluar bantuin buka pintu mobil. Gue pun mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi belakang mobil. Gue ngasih tasnya Baekhyun dan membungkuk hingga wajah kita sejajar, "Emang kenapa?"

"Ada Sehun, Chanyeol. Gue ga mau kalian berantem lagi."

Rahang gue mengeras begitu mendengar nama Sehun lagi dari bibir Baekhyun. Tapi gue tetep nunjukkin senyum gue ke Baekhyun, ga mau bikin dia terlalu khawatir buat acara besok.

"Jangan khawatir oke? Sekarang istirahat dulu biar besok bisa ikutan nonton. Yah?"

Baekhyun masih ngeliatin raut khawatirnya dan hendak nanggepin gue lagi. Tapi keburu gue potong, " _I love you_ Baek." Bibir tebal gue ngecup pipi Baekhyun yang masih syok denger pernyataan gue, "Sampe di rumah langsung istirahat aja yah?"

Gue beralih ke Pak Kim yang udah masuk ke kursi kemudi, "Nitip Baekhyun nya Pak."

"Siap!"

Gue pun menutup pintu mobilnya pelan dan ngeliatin mobil Pak Kim sampe hilang dari pandangan gue.

Ada luapan perasaan yang ga bisa gue bendung. Dan gue ga sabar buat hari besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay! Makasih atas semua supportnya. Review chapter kemarin lebih banyak dari biasanya dan bikin gue sadar kalo kalian emang nunggu ff ini huhu terharu akutu

Oh ya, panggil gue Roro aja biar lebih luwes gitu wkwk

Gimana nih? Chanyeol gue bikin jadian sama Baekhyun jangan? Kok kayanya pada kesel banget sama Chanyeol? Hahaha

 **Review please?**


End file.
